Jilted Lovers and Broken Hearts
by Blackcatn2
Summary: Secrets dominate the lives of the people of Mystic Fall ,especially the Salvatore brothers. When a secret from the brothers past returns how will they handle the truth? Damon/OC
1. The death of Caroline Forbes

Disclaimers- I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Anyone willing to Beta would be appreciated. Based after Season 2 episode 1 The Return. May have made some minor changes from the show but yeah here goes…

Chapter 1- The death of Caroline Forbes

It was dreary and overcast day the day of Caroline Forbes funeral, half the town had turned out to pay their respects to the former Miss Mystic Falls. Caroline's death had come as a shock to the community especially so soon after Mayor Lockwood's own demise. Most people whispered about how Caroline's death was a result of an accident involving Tyler Lockwood with several people stating that it was his fathers death that lead him to total his car and cause Caroline's death.

However what the majority of people attending Caroline's funeral were not aware of was that Caroline was not dead, well not in the normal sense. She had died, but thanks to Damon Salvatore and his vampire blood, Caroline Forbes was spending the day of her funeral alone crying in the Salvatore mansion while her friends pretended to morn her.

The people aware of Caroline's rebirth as a vampire where Elena and her boyfriend Stefan his brother Damon and Caroline's other best friend Bonnie. Caroline's own boyfriend Matt had no idea that his girlfriend was far from dead as he openly cried during the service held for his dead girlfriend. Caroline had wanted to let Matt know more than anyone else that she was ok alive and well, but Elena and Bonnie had been adamant that at the moment the fewer people who knew that Caroline had turned and that vampires existed, the better.

Caroline's mother Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes may have known about the existence of vampires but she was completely unaware of what had happened to her daughter. Stefan and Damon had glamoured several hospital staff to say Caroline went into shock and died to help cover for Caroline's sudden death. The grief that Elizabeth Forbes was feeling was therefore very genuine. She was barely listening to the service as she looked across the distance of the cemetery thinking of Caroline as a child.

She saw a figure in the distance watching the funeral with interest, the more Elizabeth looked at the woman the more she saw her daughter "Caroline?" Elizabeth Forbes yelled standing up. The funeral stopped as the minister and mourners all looked around shocked into the distance at what Elizabeth Forbes was looking at only to find a raven perched on a tomb stone.

"Caroline's, not there Elizabeth." Damon Salvatore softly told the woman his hand on her shoulder.

Elizabeth felt her shoulders drop as she starred into the distance again. "Your right, I'm so sorry. I just thought." Elizabeth stammered.

"Its ok." The minister said waiting for the excitement to die down. "Continuing."

Elizabeth Forbes went back to barely listening as she started into the distance she could have sworn not five seconds ago her daughter Caroline Forbes had been stood watching her own funeral. Luckily Elizabeth Forbes was focused on herself so as to not feel the tenseness of Damon Salvatore who was sat next to her. Damon was practically seething as he kept glancing into the same distance.

The rest of the funeral finished without mishap and crowd started to part ways, some people would be heading to the wake at the Forbes house but many people where simply heading home eager to gossip about the crazed mother seeing her daughter.

Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon were headed to the wake aware they needed to keep up appearances. It was an unspoken agreement between the group to not talk about what had happened at the funeral until they returned to the Salvatore boarding house.

Caroline dried her eyes as she looked up from the gossip magazine she was reading as her friends and Damon returned from her funeral and sat down in the living area. "So what was it like?" Caroline asked curiously wiping her eyes, the thought of her friends and mum thinking she was dead upsetting her.

No one said anything for a moment "It was like a funeral." Elena said finally while Stefan squeezed her hand.

"Where there lots of flowers? Was everyone really upset?" Caroline asked out of morbid curiosity.

"There were loads of people there, people I didn't even recognise." Bonnie answered

Though Stefan had warned Elena that Caroline would be curious about her death she still felt uncomfortable about talking about her friends funeral Elena said "You had a lovely service. What have you been up to today?"

"Not allot. Reading mostly."

"Did you leave the house at all?" Elena asked curiously.

"You know I cant leave the house without burning. Unless Stefan lied to me, Why?"

"I wasn't lying Caroline, you need a ring to walk in the day light, Elena only asks because your mum thought she saw you today at your funeral. She called your name out in the middle of the service."

"What?" Caroline began to cry again.

"Its ok Caroline." Elena said as she put an arm comforting around her friend.

"It must have just been someone who looked a bit like you." Bonnie reasoned as they all voiced they agreement to this idea in a bid to try to calm Caroline down reassuring her that her funeral had been lovely and her mum and Matt where doing well. Damon thought no one had noticed his silence since the funeral and his early exit from the room but Stefan had watched him leave, a thoughtful expression on his face.

In the days after Caroline's funeral Elena was aware that she needed to carry on as normal, well as normal as possible while pretending to morn the death of your vampire turned friend. Not to mention having a crazed doppelganger after your boyfriend who could appear at any time. This aside Elena was currently leaving the house preparing to walk to Bonnie's before they headed over to the boarding house to keep Caroline company. Caroline was finding staying in the Salvatore house all day with the two brothers was driving her nuts.

"I can drop you if you like." Elena aunt Jenna called through the house as Elena was putting her boots on.

"Its ok Aunt Jenna, its not far to Bonnie's and its finally a nice day outside. Plus it was me that totalled my car." Elena called back opening the door. "Ill see you later."

"Ok don't be too late you know the drill." Elena heard Jenna answer as she closed the door behind her and started walking in the direction of Bonnie's house.

Elena hadn't gotten very far when she had the feeling she was being followed. Dipping into her pocked Elena pulled out her mobile phone and hit the speed dial knowing Stefan would pick up right away.

"Hey." He answered after the second ring.

"I think I'm being followed." Elena whispered into the receiver.

The response was immediate she could hear Stefan moving about "Where are you?"

"On my way to Bonnie's." Elena said

"Don't worry I'm…"

The rest of the conversation was cut off as Elena was knocked getting a scratch on her cheek in the process. Looking up Elena looked into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Before Elena could speak her attacker said "This was easier than I thought Katherine." Elena felt what she was sure was a stake pressing against her chest.

Panicking Elena started mumbling "I'm not Katherine, I am Elena. Please I'm Elena. I just look like Katherine."

The other woman looked at Elena suspiciously before getting off her and disappearing quickly before Elena could get a good look at her. Elena sat up on the path leaning her head into her lap waiting for Stefan. She didn't have to wait long before Stefan was sat next to her.

"I lost their scent. Are you hurt?" He asked concerned.

"Its nothing." Elena said wiping the excess blood off her face before Stefan got uncomfortable with the blood.

Stefan looked away while Elena wiped her face. "Did you get a good look at who it was?"

"It was a vampire she had blonde hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. Sorry that's all I got. She moved too quickly to see anything else." Elena paused to make sure she had cleaned all the blood. "She thought I was Katherine."

"A female vampire with blonde hair green eyes who thought you was Katherine." Stefan thought of people he knew who matched that description. "Come on ill take you to Bonnie's then we can head to the house together." He said offering her his hand.

Elena took his offered hand "Thanks." The two then began walking to Bonnie's

"So let me get this straight this woman attacked you in broad day light was going to stake you figured you weren't Katherine and left?" Caroline asked for the second time that evening the three girls were sat in the Salvatore library, Stefan giving them some privacy and Damon well no one was sure where he was.

"Yeah." Elena answered lamely growing bored of having to answer the same questions over and over.

"Surely we have an ally then." Caroline concluded.

"If they know Katherine and are in Mystic Falls chances are they have heard of Stefan and Damon, Caroline." Bonnie pointed out also growing bored of Caroline needing to constantly talk about Elena's attack.

"But they haven't attacked them." Caroline stated feeling smug with her powers of deduction.

"Yet." Bonnie added shifting uncomfortably, Bonnie would love nothing more than for someone to stake the smug Damon Salvatore however not knowing who was running around the town was even more worrying.

Elena gave up "Who ever it was its just another problem."

"Speaking of problems, Bonnie when can you make a ring for me to walk in the sun?" Caroline asked the witch.

"We have been over this Caroline, its not that simple the stone Lapis Lazuli is fairly rare not to mention expensive. Plus the only version of the spell I could find looks really complicated. I am working on it, I promise." She softly told the other girl.

"I just want to go outside." Caroline wined.

"We know Caroline." Elena said trying her best to calm down the vampire. "But you know even when you can outside you cant go out and about in town. Everyone thinks your dead."

"I know I know with great power comes great responsibility and such. But I just need to get out of this house and away from Damon."

Bonnie touched the others girls arm to try and reassure her she knew she was partly to blame for Caroline being this way it was her after all who agreed with Damon . "We will try and find a stone." Bonnie said more for herself than for Caroline

While the girls where in the library downstairs Damon was walking through the front door drunk which seemed to be his normal state of being now days.

"Where have you been?" Asked Stefan who was sat with his back to the door reading a book.

"I'm sorry I am home late mum, Ill be a good boy next time." Damon slurred carrying on towards his bedroom.

"I was worried about you." Stefan said finally turning around to look at his brother putting his book down on the sofa.

"Stefan worried. That's something new." Damon answered sarcastically this time reaching the stairs.

"Elena was attacked again today."

"That's something new."

Stefan watched Damon till he was half way up the stairs. "She said it was a vampire with blonde hair and the greenest eyes."

Damon stopped in his tracks his face hard. "Did she say anything else?"

"That's all she got. She matches the description of the woman at Caroline's funeral. Have you thought that it could be.."

Damon turned and looked at his brother "It couldn't be." Damon said quickly.

"You have to consider there was never a body."

Damon flew down the stairs and knocked Stefan into a wall. "Don't. Bring. That. Up. Ever. Again." Damon spat out ever word his vampire face warning Stefan. Damon looked into Stefan's eyes for a moment before dropping his brother and walking back out the door he had just walked in through.

Stefan thought it best to leave him to it.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked

"I'm fine." Stefan said looking at three girls.

"Honestly I don't know his problem." Caroline said "All he does is mope all day. Its like get over it."

Stefan thought better than to correct Caroline smiled faintly. "He will be fine later."

"I should be going." Bonnie piped up.

"Same." Elena added.

"Please don't go." Caroline said turning to the two girls.

"Sorry but I want to check on Jeremy."

"Ill drop you Elena, make sure your safe." Stefan said

"Ill just go grab my bag." Elena disappeared upstairs as while Bonnie made her way downstairs to the door.

"Ill try and see you tomorrow Caroline." Bonnie said as she put her shoes on.

Caroline just pouted by way of answer.

Elena then rushed down the stairs. "See you soon Caroline." She said as she Stefan and Bonnie exited the house.

Caroline not knowing what to do decided to head to the bedroom she had claimed as her own.

"Caroline?" An unfamiliar voice asked behind her.

Caroline stopped in her tracks and quickly whipped around hoping it was just her imagination. Unfortunately for Caroline it was not and standing before her was a woman who Caroline thought looked a bit like her aunt Steph.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked scared.

"Who done this to you, Caroline?" Her visitor instead asked.

"Who are you?" Caroline repeated.

Instead of asking her question again this time the intruder pinned her against a wall. "Who done this to you?" She asked dangerously.

"Damon." Caroline choked out "Damon and Katherine."

Before Caroline say another thing her assailant had left Caroline looked around the house but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Worried Caroline went to her room grabbing a stake and her phone she began to dial Elena.

"Caroline?" Elena said by way of greeting as she picked up the phone.

"The woman, the woman that attacked you she was just in the house." Caroline babbled on the other end of the phone.

"What, let me put you on with Stefan." Elena said as she passed the phone over.

"Calm down Caroline," Stefan began. "Do you know where she went?"

"No she just disappeared."

"What did she say?" Stefan asked concerned.

"She wanted to know who turned me."

"What did you tell her?" When there was continued silence on the phone Stefan prompted again. "What did you say Caroline?"

"Damon, I said Damon and Katherine, Stefan."

"Damon." Stefan said his eyes dangerous as he hung up the phone and began to turn the car around

"Stefan what is it?" Elena asked worried.

"Damon's in trouble." Was all Stefan said as he sped towards the only bar in town the mystic grill.

"Another." Damon slurred to the bar man.

"Don't you think you have had enough?" The bar man asked concerned.

Looking into up into the bar mans eyes Damon glamoured him "Another."

"Coming up." The bar man answered moving to get the bottle of whiskey.

Damon looked back down at his drink as another one was put next to it, he heard someone behind him but he ignored it as he sipped his drink.

"Hello Damon." The woman behind him said.

Damon stopped sipping his drink and turned around slowly, he gulped once. "Abigail."


	2. A day to remember

Disclaimers- I dont own the vampire diaries.

If anyone is willing to beta pls contact me!

Chapter 2- A day to remember

"Another." Damon slurred to the bar man.

"Don't you think you have had enough?" The bar man asked concerned.

Looking into up into the bar mans eyes Damon glamoured him "Another."

"Coming up." The bar man answered moving to get the bottle of whiskey.

Damon looked back down at his drink as another one was put next to it, he heard someone behind him but he ignored it as he sipped his drink.

"Hello Damon." The woman behind him said.

Damon stopped sipping his drink and turned around slowly, he gulped once. "Abigail."

"Nice to see you've changed."

"I." Damon paused took a good look at the woman before him, except for the clothes she looked exactly as she had the last time Damon had seen her. Blonde wavy hair with dazzling green eyes. Abigail's greatest assets had always been her eyes in Damon's opinion. "I thought you where dead." he said scrunching his eyes as though he couldn't believe himself. "Join me have a drink, it will be like old times." Damon finished sarcastically turning back to the bar while he tried to control the shock on his face.

Damon wasn't sure what he expected but having Abigail sit down next to him certainly wasn't it. "Ill have what his having." She called to the bar man.

"Soooo Abigail." Damon watched the woman as she drank her drink in one. "What brings you back? Miss me?"

"I came back to kill you." Abigail said simply while flagging the bar man "Leave the bottle." She told him.

Damon finished his own drink and helped himself to another. "Well that's an offer I don't get every day."

Abigail downed another glass of whiskey "Cut the crap Damon, outside."

"Already, don't you want to reconnect a bit first?" Damon asked downing his drink Abigail ignored him got off the stool putting down the money for her drink as she walked outside Damon followed her.

Once outside the Mystic grill they headed to the side alley. "Do I get to know my crimes?" Damon asked watching Abigail's back for a sign she was going to attack.

Abigail turned around. "Caroline." She answered looking Damon full on.

"Well it was only a couple of times. If your jealous she whines so much. You cant hold that against me." Damon said as he leaned against the wall for support.

"You slept with her?" Abigail spat out shocked.

"Wait that's not the Caroline reason you were talking about?"

"Your even worse than I remember." Abigail said as she pulled out a knife the blade glinting in the faint light.

In the distance she heard someone yell. "Damon." Knowing she did not have much time she attacked.

Before Damon could react Abigail stabbed him in the stomach, she looked deep into his eyes for a moment before running off. Damon doubeled over in pain, though he knew he would heal quickly it still hurt everytime. "Damon?" Stefan called as he entered the alley.

"Smooth move." Damon winced as he slid down the wall.

Stefan ran over with Elena following him. "Help him." Stefan said as he ran off to follow the scent.

"Don't just stand there." Damon moaned. "Get a towel or something."

"Ill be back." Elena ran back to the car and found a t shirt of Stefan's. "I'm sorry that's all I could find."

Damon didn't say anything as he grabbed it and wiped the blood of his stomach around the healing wound.

"I lost her." Stefan said reappearing. "She's fast. We should drop you back to the boarding house. You ok?"

Damon got up and began walking to the car ignoring the concerned looks both Stefan and Elena gave him. "I'm just peachy, can we go, i am starting to feel hung over."

The drove Damon back to the boarding house in silence the atmosphere in the car tense. Elena looked like she wanted to ask questions but a glare from Stefan told her it was best to keep quiet. After dropping Damon off Stefan began driving back to town to Elena's.

"Who is she?" Elena asked as they pulled out of the drive way some of the tension in the car leaving with Damon.

Not taking his eyes off the road Stefan answered "I can't talk about it."

"Stefan we don't keep secrets from each other. Who is she?" Elena's voice mixed with emotion.

"I can't be sure, I need to talk to Damon."

"So suddenly you can talk to Damon about things and not me."

"Yes!" Stefan shouted aggravated. He took a moment to compose himself. "You know I try to not keep secrets from you. But this woman, if she is who I think she is. I just need to talk to Damon."

"It cant be that bad Stefan, you can tell me."

Stefan was silent lost in thought. "Stefan?" Elena called.

Stefan thought back to his childhood and the first time he met Abigail Forbes.

Five years old Stefan Salvatore was hiding in the library from his brother Damon and Damon's new friend Gregory. The two older boys having been mean to Stefan all morning. Stefan had attempted to go play with his sister Mary, however he had barely opened the door before Mary had yelled at him to leave her and her new friend alone.

So now Stefan was sat alone reading annoyed that his mother had invited around their new neighbours who had a playmate for both of his siblings and not him. Stefan heard the library door creak open, figuring it would be a grown up looking for him Stefan carried on reading.

"Oh, hello, I did not think anyone would be in here." A soft voice said frightening Stefan who had expected one of the servants.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked annoyed looking up to see a young girl who could have been his own age. Stefan knew that his father would allow him into the library as long as he read quietly and did not touch anything but the books on the small shelf by the door, this girl probably didn't know that rule though she could start touching things or worse breaking them.

"Hiding." she replied picking up a book at random of a shelf.

Stefan watched alarmed. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking."

Stefan jumped up and went over to her snatching the book out of her hand and putting it back onto the shelf. "You are not allowed to touch things or hide in here. Go play your game else where." Stefan said rudely.

"Oh I am not playing a game." The girl said going to sit on the sofa Stefan had previously vacated.

"Then why are you hiding?"

"I am hiding from Mary. If I have to play tea party one more time I will scream, so I decided to run away." The girl picked up the book Stefan had been reading flipping through the pages.

"I thought girls liked playing tea party." Stefan said his earlier frustration disappearing.

"Most do but its so boring." Then changing her voice so it was more shrill like Mary's voice she said. "More tea Mrs Cooper? Why thank you Miss Merryweather. " Stefan laughed at her impression of his sister. "Over and over. I wish Gregory was free to play outside." She finished sadly.

"You know Gregory?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Of course silly Gregory is my brother, I'm Abigail Forbes." Abigail said extending her hand.

"Stefan." He said taking her hand and shaking.

"Nice to meet you Stefan. Would you like to play spinning top with me?" She asked pulling a spinning top out of her dress pocket.

Stefan excited by the prospect of something to do answered quickly "Of course."

Their mothers had found them hours later still playing in the library. After that afternoon the Abigail and Stefan became the very best of friends playing together everyday, most of the time Stefan and Abigail where to be found playing amongst the fields rounds Mystic Falls.

"Stefan?" Elena called.

"Just leave it for now Elena. I promise I will tell you. Just not now. Not tonight." Stefan said ending the conversation.

The rest of the drive passed in silence with Elena watching Stefan out of the corner of her eye. As the car pulled up at Elena's house she turned to him saying. "Ill see you tomorrow." Elena then jumped out the car and ran into the house not looking back. Stefan watched her disappear inside, he signed deeply unsure if he had made the right decision before heading back to the boarding house.

Elena walked into the house. "Have you eaten?" Jenna called as Elena walked immediately upstairs.

"I am fine Jenna." Elena answered her appetite non existent as the stress of the day caught up with her. She lay down on her bed her mind racing for several moments before she finally decided to phone Bonnie.

"Hello?" Bonnie asked on the other end of the line.

"Bonnie I think Stefan is keeping something from me."Elena could hear Bonnie sitting down in the background.

"What happened Elena?"

"Well." Elena explained to Bonnie about Caroline, Damon and the mystery blond.

"So your saying both Stefan and Damon know who this woman is." Bonnie said finally while she digested the new information.

"Yes."

"I'm sure Stefan is not intentionally keeping something from you Elena, the woman tried to kill Damon after all." The witch pointed out trying to cheer Elena up slightly.

"Everyone wants to kill Damon Bonnie, I am just worried, after the whole Katherine thing me and Stefan promised no more secrets and now this."

"Just give him time Elena, i'm sure he will explain to you tomorrow like he said." Elena heard someone call Bonnie's name in the background. "Look I got to go Elena, but ill see you in school."

"Ill see you Bonnie and thanks for listening."

"Its no problem, bye."

"Bye." Elena said hanging up the phone and laying her head back down on the bed thinking.

When Stefan got back to the house Damon had changed and was laying in the main living area a glass of blood pressed to his forehead deep in thought with his eyes closed.

"I didn't think you would be up." Stefan began while he walked over and sat in the arm chair opposite Damon, when Damon didn't say anything Stefan went on. "Was that.."

"Yes." Damon answered quickly not bothering to open his eyes or move.

"What did she want?"

"To kiss and make up, Stefan the woman tried to stab me. Its fairly obvious she wants me dead."

"Did she give a reason?"

Damon finally opened his eyes and sat up looking at Stefan "Does she have to?" Stefan was silent watching Damon pout into the fire. "She wanted revenge for Caroline. God knows why."

"She did ask Caroline who turned her."

"Great, let me guess what Caroline said."

"Well she couldn't have wanted to kill you that badly." Stefan finally said.

"Was that a joke? Caring Stefan is making jokes about his brother being attacked. I must have died."

"I am just saying if you going to be drunk all the time people will get the drop on you. She is quick, very quick, if she wanted to she could have staked you." Stefan watched Damon for his reaction. "Where is Caroline anyway?"

Damon shrugged. "I have more important problems than vampire Barbie."

"Well you should decide what to do about Abigail."

"To do? I don't think there is allot to do Stefan I thought she was dead, now she wants me dead."

"But she didn't stake you when she got her chance." Stefan pointed out

Both were silent unsure of what to say. Damon broke the silence "Then she really must have missed me." He said while smirking at his brother as he downed his blood. "I'm going to bed." he said getting up his face serious again Stefan watched him leave his own mind racing once more.

Thirteen year oldStefan Salvatore chased Abigail Forbes down the stairs and through his mothers garden.

"No. Stefan" The girl screamed looking over her shoulder as he began to catch up with her.

"I'm going to get you Abigail Forbes!" Stefan called to Abigail as he watched her blond curls bounce with each of her steps.

"No your not, We both know in am quicker!" Abby answered speeding up initially before she slowed down to run around a prized ornamental bush.

Stefan decided it would be easier to just jump over said bush and managed to pounce on his prey as he did. "Got you." He yelled.

"No!" Abigail cried as they tumbled to the ground with Stefan pinning her down.

"Surrender?" Stefan asked.

"Never." Abigail answered looking up at Stefan her green eyes wide.

"Very well." Stefan said as he began to tickle her.

"Stop! Stefan stop it!." When he didn't stop Abigail cried out. "I surrender! I surrender!"

Stefan stopped tickling the girl and collapsed on the ground next to her slightly out of breathe. They both lay there in a comfortable silence for while listening to a bee as it flew in between the plants. Abigail finally broke the silence her tone serious. "Stefan?"

"Yes Abby?" Stefan said not looking up.

"Can you make me a promise."

"Sure Abbey, anything." Stefan answered looking at his friend concerned.

"Can you promise me that when we get older that if no one wants to marry me you'll let me live with you. I can look after your children."

Stefan frowned at the girl. "What makes you say that Abby?"

Abigail sat up playing with her dress pocket. "Its just I heard papa talking to mother the other night and he said that I'm too old to be playing with boys I need to start being a lady or else no one is going to want to marry me."

"You a lady." Stefan snorted.

"Stefan!" The girl said eyes wide. "See even you agree!"

"That's not true." Stefan answered sitting up. "Ill marry you, then you don't have that problem."

"We cant do that."

"Why not? You're my best friend."

Abigail softly punched Stefan. "Because people marry when they are in love."

"That I would like to see. Your more one of the boys, who is going to fall in love with a girl who is practically a boy"

"You think of me as a boy?" Abigail asked slightly hurt.

Stefan sensing his friends hurt sat up as well. "Of course not, I'm just saying that you have always been more," He paused searching for the right word. "Rough than the other girls." Stefan realized he had dug himself into a hole when Abigail looked away from him silent. "I am very aware that you're a girl."

Abigail's face scrunched at the last comment she turned to face Stefan. "What does that mean, your very aware?"

Stefan looked down uncomfortable with his friends stare. "Well I mean," Stefan fumbled with his words. "You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen." He finished shyly.

Abigail looked down at her dress blushing. "I err, I think you are very handsome as well Stefan."

The two sat awkwardly for a moment before Stefan turned to Abigail and kissed her softly on the lips. Before Abigail could react to the kiss she heard someone clear their throat behind them. Jumping apart guiltily the two teens turned around as they both turned red to see Damon stood there his eyes brows raised in surprise. "Father is looking for you Stefan." he said awkwardly. Stefan looked like he wanted to say something but he quickly got up and left leaving a stunned Abigail.

Stefan was not the only one thinking of Abigail Forbes upstairs Damon Salvatore was a wreck. For the first time in a very long time he thought about her about the first time he had become truly aware of Abigail Forbes. Up until the day he had caught Stefan kissing Abigail in the garden Damon had thought nothing more of her than the annoying girl who was his best friends sister.

As Abigail watched Stefan leave she felt Damon sit down next to her. "What do you want Damon?" Abigail asked finally.

"Nothing just enjoying the scenery." Damon said laying down.

Abigail made to get up but Damon spoke again. "You did not look like you enjoyed that."

"I did not get a chance to." Abigail pointed out. "Someone ruined it."

"Well I am sorry." Damon said off handily trying to hide his jealousy.

"No you're not Damon, you ruined my first kiss." Abigail said getting up and walking away. She had not got very far however when Damon caught up to her he spun her round as his mouth crashed onto hers.

Damon's kiss held more passion that Stefan's shy peck on the lips Abigail completely forgot everything the sounds of the garden drowning out as she gave in to Damon's passion for a few seconds kissing him back.

Damon was ecstatic at the way she responded to his kiss with a fire she lacked when Stefan had kissed her minutes before. However Abigail's senses came rushing back to her and she softly pushed Damon away half heatedly. The two looked at each other for several seconds Damon's eyes darting dangerously to Abigail's lips. Before either could say anything Abigail turned and ran.

"Abigail!" Damon called as the younger girl ran quickly heading out the garden. "Abigail!" Damon tried again but the girl was already long gone Damon was too shocked with his own actions to try and follow. He did not know what had caused him to want to kiss her, but Damon was glad he did, her reaction stirring something within him.


	3. The full moon makes everyone crazy

Disclaimer I dont own the vampires diaries.

I am still wanting a beta reader! Anyone pls msg me if you are willing!

Chapter 3-The full moon makes everyone crazy

Elena woke up stiff having slept in her clothes on top of her covers; she checked the time and groaned it was 6am way to early to be up for school, but too late to get anymore real sleep. Elena lay back down staring at her ceiling for several minutes attempting to get back to sleep but eventually giving up and deciding to shower instead. She dried and dressed herself and went down stairs deciding to make breakfast for Jenna and Jeremy.

"You are up early." Jenna said as she walked in and headed straight for the coffee pouring herself a mug.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep." Elena answered not looking up from the pancakes she was making.

Jenna sat down looking at Elena concerned. "It will get better Elena."

Hearing the concern in Jenna's voice Elena looked up and smiled at Jenna in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "I know Jenna. I just need some time to adjust." Jenna smiled back at Elena before taking a gulp of her caffeine fix.

"Awesome." Jeremy said as he walked in sitting down next to Jenna. "Thanks for making breakfast Elena." Elena served up the food sitting down herself. They sat in quiet eating Jenna, Jeremy and Elena each cherishing the normalcy of the activity.

"Shoot, got to run if I'm going to get the bus." Jenna said as she saw the clock. She jumped off her stool and running off called over her shoulder. "Try and be back for dinner Elena and thanks for breakfast."

"No problem." Elena called back answering both questions.

Elena and Jeremy sat in silence until the front door closed. "So what's new?" Jeremy asked.

Elena knew Jeremy was asking in a supernatural sense but she wanted to try and protect Jeremy as much as possible from all the drama that kept happening. "Not allot." She replied off handily while getting up grabbing her plate and Jenna's.

"Seriously? Cause I could have swore I saw Caroline Forbes the other night."

"What?" Elena at first shocked tried to cover her tracks. "Maybe it was the woman from Caroline's funeral who Sherriff Forbes thought was Caroline."

"Don't try that with me Elena." Jeremy got up emptying his plates into the trash. "Look what ever, keep your secrets just remember you're not the only one around here who knows about vampires." Jeremy left Elena alone with the dishes.

Elena looked at the mess but decided to leave it till later and went out to school. Jeremy already having left the house. The parking lot was empty as she pulled up in Jenna's car which she had lent her for a few days. Parking Elena sat in her car for several minutes waiting for the parking lot to fill up finally she cracked and pulled out her mobile ringing Bonnie.

"Elena?"

"Bonnie where are you?"

"I am here."

Elena jumped as there was a knock on her window. "Surprise." Bonnie said as Elena got out the car. "What's up?"

"Its Jeremy, he said he saw Caroline last night."

Bonnie sighed then lowering her voice so no one would over hear she said. "Caroline knows not to go out though."

"I know. We have to talk to her tonight."

"Right." Bonnie said adding it to a mental check list she then looked at her friend concerned. "Still worried about Stefan?"

"It just makes no sense why he wouldn't tell me about this new problem when he told me about Katherine."

"As I said last night Elena I am sure he has his reasons. Just give him a break he is obviously concerned about this. Ask him again tonight."

"Your right Bonnie." They began walking towards the building then Elena added. "I probably shouldn't mention it at school unless Stefan brings it up."

"He will tell you in his own time." Bonnie said reassuringly.

Elena smiled at Bonnie in answer as the two heard the bell and rushed to their first class. They sat down and pulled out their books. Stefan was absent which bothered Elena. The lesson was in progress when the door opened, thinking it was Stefan Elena looked up to be greeted with the sight of a dishevelled Tyler who was ten minutes late.

"Your late Mr Lockwood" Their teacher turned around and saw Tyler's appearance. Slightly shocked his face softened "Try to not let it happen again."

Tyler only nodded as he sat down next to Matt. Elena went back to her work. The lesson was mostly lost on Elena whose mind was elsewhere, she failed to notice that Matt kept sneaking glances at her.

The bell went signalling the end of class and Tyler Lockwood got up storming out, causing everyone to exchange glances before packing up their stuff, Elena went through the motions of packing her stuff up doing the same.

"Elena." Matt said awkwardly.

"Hey Matt. How are you?"

"I am better. What about you?" Matt subconsciously ran his hand through his hair.

"Same." The two walked awkwardly out of the class room both wanting to say something else but being unable to put it into words.

"Ill sees you later." Matt finally said as he headed off to his second class.

"Yeah, take care Matt." Elena said watching his retreating figure in the busy hall as she thought about her own problems.

Elena was relived to see Stefan in her second class. "Hi." She said sitting down.

"Good morning." They sat uncomfortably waiting for the class to start. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, no one tried to kill me this morning so I am great." Elena punctuated each of the last three words to make her point.

"Elena." Stefan said with warning in his voice worried someone might overhear them.

"I am sorry; I won't mention it till we get to the boarding house." Elena turned to look at the front of the class annoyed.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Elena, who went through the motions like a robot talking when spoken to and walking automatically. Stefan had ignored Elena the rest of their second class and has disappeared after that. She was surprised when she found herself in Bonnie's car driving to the boarding house having completely lost track of the day in her anger. Elena ignored what the witch was saying zoning out watching Mystic falls drive by, feeling her life was out of her control.

"Elena. Bonnie!" Caroline called excited as she flew down the stairs at vampire speed hugging the two girls at the bottom.

"Whoa, Caroline." Elena said as the vampire hugged slightly too tightly.

Caroline backed away. "I'm sorry; I am just so excited to see you guys. It gets so boring here you know. Let's go upstairs and talk." Caroline gave them both a look with her last sentence to imply they should get away from Stefan and Damon.

"Go ahead." Stefan said knowing the normality of having her friends around was helping Caroline adjust to her new life.

Elena and Bonnie followed Caroline back upstairs as she steered them towards the library they shuffled in behind her taking seats as they did so. "What is wrong Caroline?" Bonnie asked concerned.

Caroline closed the door then sat down herself. "Last night I heard Stefan and Damon talking."

"You listened to their conversation?" Elena said.

"I wouldn't have but it was a little difficult not to with my super hearing and my room being above the living room."

Bonnie looked around uncomfortable before asking. "Wait they can hear us?"

"No the library is too far to hear properly, they can hear bits and pieces of our conversation."

"Ok." Bonnie said looking around one last time.

"So what did you hear Caroline?"

"They where talking about someone. A woman." Caroline began drawing out her story.

"The woman who attacked me and you?"

"Yes."

"What did they say?"

"Well what I heard they both knew who she was. I don't understand why this is top secret Salvatore business. Damon has been sulking around the house all day."

Elena was growing frustrated asked. "Did you hear a name?"

"No." Caroline admitted. "But you would figure they would tell me she is. I would like to know who is after me. Besides the woman knew who I was.

"Have you spoken to Damon?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline glared at the witch. "Would you try talking to Damon? He has been in such a mood recently first with Katherine, then this woman."

"Thanks for telling us though Caroline." Elena said sensing her friend had spent the day bursting to tell them this new information, Caroline's phone having been confiscated.

"Its no problem, I mean it's not like I can do anything else during the day."

Feeling the tension building in Caroline, Bonnie changed the conversation "Caroline I wanted to talk to you about your ring." The vampire turned to look at Bonnie curious. "I found a stone this morning."

"Found a stone?" Caroline questioned her eye brows rising with the question.

"Bonnie you should have said."

Bonnie turned frustrated by Elena "I was going to tell you in the car on the way over here Elena but you seemed distracted."

"Sorry Bonnie." Elena sincerely said meaning the words. "Today has just been one of those days."

Bonnie's face softened she said to Elena "Its ok." Before turning her attention to Caroline who Bonnie knew was anxious. "I found a stone but here is the weirdest bit it was on my door step. Someone had obviously left it there."

"You think it might be the blonde woman?" Caroline asked.

"I can't say, but it could be Katherine. Who else would leave a Lapis Lazuli stonejust laying on a witches door step? I don't know if the stone is spelled."

"Spelled?"

"I don't know of any other witches in the area but if someone is after you Caroline, who knows what lengths they might go to."

"Why would someone set a trap?"

"I don't know Caroline why would someone attack you?"

"Maybe we should ask Stefan and Damon?" Caroline said as a helpful explanation.

"NO!" Elena yelled.

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan obviously does not want to tell me yet. Can you find out if the stone is safe?"

"Sure but I haven't had a chance yet before coming over here." Bonnie said pulling the stone out of her pocket.

"Will the spell take long?" Caroline asked watching the stone longingly.

"I shouldn't take very long."

"What about the spell to change the stone to allow me to walk in the sun?"

"I can do that after. It needs a full moon to work"

"When is the next full moon?" Elena asked curious.

"Luckily tomorrow. I can check the stone tonight and tomorrow during the day."

"Thank you Bonnie!" Caroline said jumping up and hugging Bonnie then hugging Elena just for good measure. "I'm so excited. Thank you!"

"It's no problem Caroline." Bonnie mentally added "It's the least I can do."

They sat talking for a while longer till Bonnie realised the time and pointed out if she was going to be able to check the stone she should leave. Elena however decided to stay and spend time with Stefan who had offered to drop her back.

"Aunt Jenna is going to kill me." Elena said sitting down besides Stefan.

"Why?"

"I was supposed to be back for dinner."

"I am sure she will understand." Stefan said as he hugged Elena relishing in touching her.

"Yeah." They sat in silence while Elena summoned up the courage to ask Stefan. "So…"

"I know you are curious, but you will have to talk to Damon."

"Damon?" Elena questioned sitting up to look at Stefan.

"Damon."

Elena was quiet thinking "Now?" she asked.

"If you like."

Elena got up looking at Stefan once for courage before making her way upstairs. Reaching Damon's door she knocked on the door "Damon?" she called knowing that the vampire would have heard her approaching. "Damon." She called again, hearing no response Elena decided to see if he was ignoring her. Elena softly opened the door which made no sound as she peered into the room.

The room was a mess Damon's bed that was normally neatly made had sheets wrapped up on one half. His clothes where hazardly thrown about as though someone had been searching through the draws for something. Elena realising that Damon was most definitely not in turned to leave when something on the desk caught her attention.

Walking over to the desk she realised what had caught her eye was a ring holding it up Elena looked at the plain band for a moment before putting it down where she had found it. The desk she now noticed was covered in old pieces of paper, picking up the first Elena curious read a few lines of the letter.

_My dearest Damon,_

_I pray to god for your safe return everyday. Your news about Gregory has caused my heart to be heavy as I know yours to be. Dearest please do not blame yourself for the orders of others. I hope and pray you shall be soon allowed to return to me, they cannot expect a wounded man to fight…_

Elena stopped reading the letter down feeling like she was intruding too much. As she went to put the letter back down the paper that was underneath the letter caught her eye, Elena gasped as she picked it up. It was a picture of Stefan, Damon and the blonde woman who had attacked her between the two of them. Taking her time to study the picture Elena noticed the similarities between the woman in the picture and Caroline.

"What are you doing?" Damon said from behind Elena.

Elena jumped then turned around shocked she stammered. "Damon I!"

"What have you got there?" Damon walked forward and took the photo out of Elena's hand seeing what she had been holding he looked at Elena angry. "Have you been snooping through my stuff?"

"I know what it looks like, but I was looking for you."

"You was looking for me, well I wasn't in so why didn't you leave?"

"I saw the ring on the desk I came over and I thought…" Elena trailed off.

"You thought you could go through my stuff."

"Who is she Damon?"

Damon ignored Elena's question and calmly said. "Just get out. Don't let me catch you in here again."

Elena left the room bumping into Stefan on the way out. "Are you?"

"Can you drop me back?" Elena asked quickly cutting Stefan off.

"Sure."

The drove back in silence Elena upset at being caught snooping and concerned about Damon's reaction. She was trying to figure out the connection between the woman and Caroline.

The next day had come too soon for Matt who had gym class first thing, changing quickly he headed out onto the field where his class mates where doing warm ups. Matt joined in then the coach called a huddle.

"Donovan Lockwood, Show me tackles."

"Coach." Matt said as recognition that he had heard his task.

Matt went to get the ball expecting Tyler to have followed him. The coach seeing Matt's problem yelled out. "Lockwood. LOCKWOOD."

Tyler who had been in a trance like state looked about startled. "Sorry coach."

"Move it."

Tyler nodded running over to Matt.

"Damn kids." The coach muttered under his breath. "Right gentleman run drills." he called to them.

"You alright?" Matt asked Tyler.

Tyler looked at Matt who looked like he hadn't slept either. "Worry about yourself." he snapped.

Matt shrugged and turned to run.

"Matt wait!" Tyler called after him. Matt looked back at his friend. "I am sorry I don't know what's wrong with me today. I just."

"Its ok man, I understand." Matt smiled faintly. "Ready?"

"Go for it!"

Tyler watched Matt run giving him a few second head start before he ran after him intending to touch tackle him. Matt was fast but Tyler knew he was faster, he ran losing himself in the moment everything around him faded out as Tyler focused solely on Matt's back. Something changed in Tyler and he sped up crashing into the other boy and pushing him to the ground. Matt cried out from Tyler's brute force as he was forced to the ground. Tyler growled under his breath as he moved in a predatory manner ready to strike at Matt.

"Lockwood what are you doing? Donovan are you all right?" Tyler heard someone calling in the distance. This bought Tyler back into reality. "Matt?" He asked concerned as he knelt next to his friend. "I'm so sorry dude I didn't mean to be so rough. Matt?"

Matt rolled over groaning. "Oww." He said finally.

"All right Donovan?" The coach called as he came over to the two.

"Ill survive coach." Matt said moving his arms and legs.

"Great tackle Lockwood, in future try not injury the guy on your own team." The coach offered a hand to Matt. "Take five Donovan, Lockwood."

Tyler however was remembering the feeling he had felt the single mindedness the wanting and hunger within him. Freaked out Tyler said to the coach. "I'm not feeling too great coach."

"Well take five."

Tyler didn't reply as he walked away. "You sure you're ok?" Matt asked trailing after him.

"I am sorry about that."

"Its fine, you are acting weird today."

"I'm acting weird?"

"Cut me some slack my girl friend died two weeks ago."

Matt stormed off while Tyler called after him. "Matt?" Tyler then felt a pain in his head. Tyler massaged his eyes tired. "Screw it!" He said to himself as he headed in to change wanting to be out of the school.

Matt stormed into what he assumed was an empty class room, then he noticed Bonnie sat staring at a stone not even bothering to look up at who had stormed in. "Sorry I didn't think anyone would be in here."

Bonnie didn't answer immediately she then smiled at Matt "Its ok. Rough day?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well when you take it out on the door…" Bonnie trailed off.

Matt sat down laying his head on his bag. Bonnie watched him feeling guilty for his heartache. "She wouldn't want to see you like this Matt." Bonnie offered helpfully. Matt turned to look at Bonnie. "Well maybe Caroline would, but you know what I mean." Bonnie finished lamely.

"I know what you mean thanks. I have been thinking. Caroline would want me to move on." Seeing the disbelief in Bonnie's eyes Matt quickly backtracked. "I mean getting over her Bonnie. Not seeing other people. I'm not ready for that yet. But she would understand that I can't do this!" Matt said the last word while gesturing around him. Bonnie remained quiet understanding Matt needed to rant. "I know people talk; there goes Matt Donovan who has a dead girl friend and a dead sister. Everyone avoids the big questions when you are that guy, Elena could hardly look me in the eye yesterday."

"We are all trying to adjust Matt." Bonnie said attempting to defend Elena.

"I know but after everything you would think."

"Then fuck em Matt!"

Matt looked at Bonnie as though she had gone crazy. "Did you just swear Bonnie Bennett?" Bonnie blushed at his intense gaze. "I suppose you're right though." The bell rang cutting Matt off. "I should get going. Thanks for listening Bonnie."

"No problem Matt anytime." Matt laughed for the first time since Caroline had 'died' as he left the class room. Bonnie smiled as she remained seated her next class in that room.

"Did you check the stone?" Elena asked coming up behind Bonnie and sitting next to her.

"For every hex I could think of. Nothing." Bonnie shrugged. "As far as I can tell its safe to use."

"Caroline will be happy."

"I know Caroline is going to want to be there when I do the spell. You know what she can be like. Especially now."

"Try not to let it get to you Bonnie. Caroline is allot calmer about you letting Damon give her blood now."

"I know Elena, Its just I still feel guilty and I always will." Bonnie said thinking of her recent conversation with Matt. "So for the spell I was thinking, I don't want to do the spell in the boarding house."

"Why not?"

"Damon."

Elena made an O shape with her mouth. "I understand."

"I think he might have a negative effect on my magic."

"Where do you want to do it then? Caroline can't leave the house."

"Well she can leave the house, it will be dark, and she just can't go into town. So I was thinking we should do it in the woods not far from the house."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Elena you forget I can take down a vampire."

"Your right. What time and where are we meeting?"

"Sun down in the boarding house drive. Ill get there just before and tell Caroline."

"Shall we tell Stefan?"

"I don't want any vampires there." Bonnie then realised what she had said and corrected herself. "Well male vampires that is."

"Ok ill see you there after school." Elena then turned her attention to the front, as class started.

Elena was nervous as she drove into the boarding house drive, parking Jenna's car that she had borrowed for the evening to stop Bonnie driving her every where Bonnie walked past the front door walking over to Bonnie who was waiting by Caroline at the edge of the trees.

"You're late." Caroline said accusingly.

"Only by five minutes Caroline."

"Its ok, Caroline we have hours before dawn."

"Well let's get moving anyway, shall we."

"Did you tell Stefan were we are?"

"Yeah. He said as long as we stayed close to the house it should be fine."

"Great."

Elena watched as the witched shivered. "Are you cold Bonnie?"

"What?" Bonnie asked looking at Elena as though she was mad. Bonnie like Elena was wearing several layers due to the cool night air. Bonnie then noticed she was shaking slightly. "Oh no, it's more the anticipation of the magic."

"I think I understand."

They stopped not long after, Elena and Bonnie's conversation in a small clearing still in view of the main house. "Here is good." Bonnie said as she put down the large bag she had carried with her down on the ground and started picking objects up out of it.

"What should we do Bonnie?" Asked Caroline.

"If you and Elena place these candles around the clearing. While I consult the grimoire to make sure we have everything." Bonnie handed the selection of candles in different shapes and sizes to Elena and Caroline.

"Have you ever seen Bonnie do a spell before?" Caroline asked Elena when they were a safe distance away from the witch.

"Yes a few times, why?"

"Its not that I don't believe I just don't want it to be too good to be true."

"Its ok Caroline, Bonnie knows what she's doing."

"I trust Bonnie, but I want this so much. To be able to go out in the day." Caroline looked longingly up at the sky.

"Then maybe we should hurry up with the candles." Elena pointed out.

Caroline smiled at Elena and headed in the opposite direction placing candles around. When Elena had run out of candles she went back to Bonnie and Caroline. "What now?" Elena asked smiling as Bonnie lit every candle they had placed around with her powers.

"If you and Caroline stand together here and hold hands, try and empty your minds. Ill draw the circle." Bonnie indicated to the container she was holding. Seeing the girls curious looks she said "Salt and herbs for protection."

Elena felt Caroline grab her hands and she began to try and calm herself down emptying her head. Elena found the practice relaxing after the days of thoughts zooming through her mind. She could hear Bonnie moving around them, chanting but Elena slowly blocked this out as well. She was slightly shocked therefore when Bonnie grabbed her hand joining their circle.

"Ok we can start. I made a circle around us which will keep evil forces out."

Elena and Caroline both looked at Bonnie wanting to ask the same question. "How am I here then?"

Bonnie shrugged off the question. "I don't see you as a threat. You guys just need to stand here keep emptying your minds." Bonnie then broke her hand away from Caroline's to place the stone in the centre of their smaller circle. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Caroline said excitedly. Elena remained silent but nodded when Bonnie looked at her for an answer.

"Ok." Bonnie then closed her eyes, which Caroline took as a hint to do the same Elena followed suit. Bonnie started chanting quietly and slowly. Elena did not understand any of the words and she could tell from Caroline's grip she didn't either. Bonnie's voice got louder the chant speeding up. Elena concentrated on the sounds around her as she felt a force pressing all around her. It was as though the circle they where in was filling up with an invisible force. Elena tried to not panic figuring Bonnie knew what she was doing.

Bonnie's chant reached a finale as the witch broke the circle, Elena opened her eyes to see Bonnie place her hands over the stone which was now floating between them. The pressure Elena felt suddenly disappeared, Elena figured it had been channelled into the stone. Bonnie turned to Elena smiling obviously happy with the spell.

Elena felt a rushing around her Bonnie's face filled with fear. "Caroline, Elena!" She called as there was a brilliant white flash. Elena flew backwards with the force of the power flowing out of the stone.

"Bonnie" Elena called into the dark as she slowly got up.

"Elena, Bonnie is unconscious." Caroline said not far from her. Elena ran to where the vampire was gently shaking the witch. "What happened?" Caroline asked fear in her voice.

"I don't know. Caroline go back to the house and find Stefan."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because you are faster!"

"Ok, Ill be back in a minute." Caroline flickered out of the circle and clearing Elena barely seeing her go.

"Bonnie?" Elena called softly shaking her again. Getting no response Elena sat back looking out for Stefan and Caroline. Elena heard a stick break in the distance, slightly freaked out Elena began trying to calm herself down by listening to her surroundings thinking it may just be an animal. It only took Elena a few seconds to realise the woods which had been full of sounds minutes earlier where quiet. Unnaturally quiet. Stefan will be here soon she thought. Elena heard something moving around behind her.

"Stefan?" She called into the distance. Hearing no response Elena looked back down to Bonnie hoping she would wake up soon. There was the rustle of a bush near by and Caroline appeared looking out back into the distance.

"Caroline?" Caroline turned around except it was not Caroline; it was the blonde woman from the picture in Damon's room the woman who had attacked her. "Who are?"

The woman cut her off. "What are you doing here?" Elena looked down at Bonnie. "The witch." The female vampire said understanding. She moved towards Elena who backed away from her slightly. "Relax I wont." The woman didn't finish her sentence her ears obviously picking up on something Elena could not hear. "Ill draw it away." She said running off.

"Wait." Elena called after her questions burning inside of her. Elena heard movement from seemingly all around her before Stefan and Caroline burst into the clearing.

"Are you ok? I heard something." Stefan said

"I'm fine Stefan we need to get out of here."

"Ill carry Bonnie." He said walking over and bending to pick Bonnie up.

"Stefan the woman was here."

Stefan stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at Elena. "When?"

"Just now."

"Ill be back." He said as he ran off.

"Elena what's happening." Caroline asked scared.

"I don't know." Elena mentally cursed at Caroline a vampire for being scared. "Bonnie wake up."

"Maybe I should give her some blood." Caroline said panic kingly.

"I don't think." Elena began.

"No it was my fault that Bonnie got hurt." Caroline cut her off. Before Elena could protest further Caroline cut her wrist and let a few drops of blood fall into Bonnie's mouth.

"I really don't think that Bonnie will like this Caroline. Have you thought this through?"

"We need to get out of here Elena. If that woman is here we are like sitting ducks."

"Cant you attack her?"

"She is quicker than me. Besides Bonnie need never know she just needs to wake up."

While they were talking Bonnie began to stir. "What happened?" She asked sitting up.

"The spell backfired." Caroline said. "We should probably head to the house; there is something in the woods." Caroline then offered a hand to Bonnie, while giving Elena warning looks.

"Ok." Bonnie agreed not noticing Elena had become silent.

They walked back quickly in silence trying to hear for any danger the house quickly coming into view. Just as they got back to the drive Stefan appeared out of the trees scaring the three girls.

"Sorry." he said walking over to them

"Anything?" Bonnie asked.

"No, she is long gone."

"She said she will draw it away."

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know what it is I am afraid, the woods seem fine now."

"You know what guys I think I might just head home, I feel funny." Bonnie said interrupting Elena and Stefan.

"Ill go with you." Elena said quickly.

Bonnie looked at Elena trying to read her. "I suppose I could use someone in the car to make sure I am ok."

Stefan nodded his agreement with Bonnie. "Take care."

"Great. Ill see you guys tomorrow." Caroline said quickly waving to them as Elena got into the passenger seat of Bonnie's car. They where silent as the car pulled out of the drive.

"What are you not telling me Elena?" Bonnie asked looking at the road.

"Bonnie I."

"I know you are keeping something from me."

Elena closed her eyes then began. "In the clearing when you were knocked unconscious we had to move. Something was happening out there that woman."

"Elena." Bonnie's tone was angry.

"Caroline gave you some of her blood."

"She WHAT?" Bonnie yelled putting her breaks down. "You let her Elena?" The car skidded to a halt barely out of the drive.

"Bonnie I told Caroline not to I." While Elena was talking Bonnie began to turn the car around. "Bonnie what are you doing?"

Bonnie didn't answer as the car arrived back at the house Bonnie stormed out Elena quickly following after her. "CAROLINE!" She screamed as she slammed the door open.

Stefan looked up at Elena who nodded her head for him to not intervene.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked from the top of the stairs.

"You gave me blood!"

"You where hurt."

"No." Bonnie cut her off. "I don't care how hurt I was I don't want vampire blood in me."

"I was trying to help you Bonnie you shouldn't be so mean."

"Your excuses are not good enough reasons to give me vamp blood Caroline."

Caroline flew down the stairs till she was before Bonnie. "Bonnie please listen to me. I'm sorry I…ARGH." Caroline screamed as Bonnie used her powers on her.

Stefan got up concerned the argument had gone too far, Bonnie glared at him warningly. "I won't listen to your excuses Caroline. I only put up with the Salvatore's for you but I am sick of vampires. I am through with this crap!" She screamed storming back out the house leaving Elena behind. The room was quiet till the sound of Caroline sobbing broke the silence.

Sensing her friends need for comfort Elena put an arm around her. "It's ok Caroline. Bonnie will be fine tomorrow she is probably still upset about the spell."

Caroline shrugged Elena off and zoomed back up the stairs. "Caroline?" Elena called after her. "Caroline!"

Stefan put his arms around Elena massaging her temples. "It's been an emotional day."

"It seems that's everyday now!" Elena said breaking away from him then turning her anger on Stefan she snapped. "Nothing is normal! You're keeping secrets from me Stefan!"

"Not intentionally Elena."

Elena stormed into the main living area away from the door. "Why won't you talk to me Stefan?" She demanded "It's been two days and you still won't give me a straight answer."

"Elena it's complicated."

"Complicated like Katherine? You know I don't care what happened in your past we can move forward but if you don't let me know what's happening I can't help you."

"It's really not my place to say." Stefan said finally closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"Not your place?" Elena yelled. "When will it be your place to say Stefan? This woman has attacked me and Caroline. I would like to know why! Before she tries again."

"I told you to talk to Damon."

"Damon? I tried talking to Damon!" Elena yelled, realising she was losing her temper Elena calmed herself down "Who is she Stefan?" Elena asked softly.

Stefan opened his eyes looking at Elena signing he stood up then made his way to one of the large arm chairs sitting down. "She's…"

"My wife." Damon said from the door way.


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer- I dont own the vampire diaries. Thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed the last couple of chapters. Hopefully this story is not too predictable there are a few more surprises yet to come! Especially in the next few chapters!

**Chapter 4-Explanations**

Elena turned around gasping. "Your wife?" She asked disbelieving.

"Yes my wife, Abigail Salvatore." Damon said emotionless.

"You have a wife?" Elena repeated the words, their meaning still not setting in. "I don't understand. How was she turned?"

Elena thought Damon was not going to answer but he finally said. "I am not sure."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

Damon looked at Elena and in that moment Elena was not sure if she had seen anyone appear more lost and broken. "Katherine."

"But why is she back?"

"We are not sure." Stefan said to spare his brother further pain.

"Wait, I can figure out why she attacked me and Damon but why Caroline?"

The two brothers exchanged glances before Stefan spoke "Abigail's name before she married was Abigail Forbes."

"Forbes? So she is Caroline's…"

"Great great aunt." Stefan said.

Elena took a few seconds to process this new information. "That's why she wanted to know who turned Caroline and the picture." She eventually concluded.

"We believe so."

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked the two brothers.

Damon who had been silent turned to Elena angrily. "We are going to do nothing. My past is of no concern to you Elena Gilbert!" Damon stormed out the room and up to his room at vampire speed.

"How comes you never said this before?" Elena asked Stefan.

"It was not my place to say."

"But with the whole Katherine thing. "

"Elena there is something else you should know. It was thought that Abigail died in a fire that destroyed her and Damon's house, Damon remembers very little from that night and though no one could say for sure it was thought Damon killed Abigail to be with Katherine."

Elena gasped. "Damon killed his own wife?"

"I can't say for sure." Stefan said "But the house was empty save for Damon and Abigail when the fire started."

"But if Abigail was turned then Katherine must have been involved somehow."

"Yes. But I don't know how and Damon cannot remember how either."

Looking up at the ceiling Elena said "Poor Damon."

Stefan looked sadly at Elena.

"I am sorry that I got so mad at you." Elena said looking at Stefan.

"It's ok. I understand. We can talk about this properly tomorrow."

XXXXXXX

Damon angrily slammed his bedroom door behind him as he bust into the room; he was momentarily shocked by an Abigail standing next to his desk. "Well if you wanted to come to my bedroom you could have asked." He said watching her cautiously.

"Relax, I'm not going to try and kill you this time." Abigail said standing by the desk.

"Shame we could have played rough on the bed. Is this a social visit?"

"Something like that." Abigail absentmindedly shifted through some papers on Damon's desk finding the photo of the three of them that Elena had found earlier.

"I thought you were with Katherine."

"Katherine didn't want me."

"Did she get sick of your snoring?"

"She wanted Stefan."

"That's not surprising." Abigail took the photo in her hand and held it against a candle that was burning one the desk, Abigail watched as the flames consumed the picture. Damon watched not saying anything a muscle in his jaw twitching. "But Stefan has Elena, A good version of Katherine." Abigail went on looking up at Damon.

"Yes."

"Are you jealous?" When Damon did not immediately answer Abigail picked up a letter she had written him during their courtship. "Stefan always was a better fuck." She said while reading a few lines of the letter before going to put that to the flame as well.

Damon finally moved pushing Abigail up against the wall her arms pinned either side of her. "Now that I don't believe." he whispered dangerously into her ear.

Abigail turned to face him. "Ill take that as a yes, you are jealous." They started hard at each other tension building between them.

"What do you want?" Damon asked searching Abigail's eyes.

"Revenge." Abigail said finally.

Damon let go off her and stood back a few steps "Well take it. I won't even put up a fight." He held his arms out to prove his point.

Abigail laughed somewhat dramatically"You think so highly of yourself Damon. Who said it was you I came for."

"If you were not here for me, then why are you in my room?" he asked lowering his arms.

Abigail shrugged "Curiosity."

"That killed the cat you know." When Abigail just looked at him Damon went on the question that had been burning inside him for years coming out. "What happened that night Abby?"

"Now who is curious?"

Sensing he was not going to get an answer to that particular question Damon changed his tactics. "Why did you come here?"

"To see what side you are on."

"Sides? Are we playing games?"

"Against Katherine yes."

"Katherine." He snorted angrily. "And what side are you on Abby?"

"The opposite to Katherine." She said casually.

"Well then get me a team Abby, t shirt. Because that's the side I'm on."

"You know, we only have each others word." Abby pointed out. "Funnily I don't trust your word."

"Then we are at a stale mate." Damon said while eyeing Abigail's slim form.

Abigail ignored Damon's open starring at her. "Unless you would like to link blood."

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, before admitting sadly. "I can't."

"I thought you would have too much to hide." Abigail shrugged. "By the way, you have a wolf problem" Abigail then turned leaping out the open window.

Damon watched her go calling after her. "You can use the door you know! Wait what do you mean wolf problem?"

XXXXXXX

Elena was nervous as she waited for Stefan to pick her up the next day. Being that it was the weekend Elena was going to spend the quality time with Stefan, feeling she had abandoned their relationship slightly in the last few weeks.

Stefan finally pulled up and Elena ran out to the car not bothering to say bye to Jenna. She jumped in bursting with questions. Elena kissed Stefan softly on the lips before he started the car up turning in the direction opposite to the boarding house.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"I thought we spend so much time at the house recently due to Caroline, we can take some time today to go somewhere to talk, just us."

"I would like that." Elena said happily.

"I know you're dying to ask questions, so go ahead."

"What was she like back then?"

If Stefan was surprised by Elena's first question he didn't show it. "Abigail was oringally intended as a playmate for my sister Mary."

"Wait you had a sister?" Elena interrupted.

"Of course, how else do you think I had living relatives?"

"I just thought you would have told me." Warningly Elena added. "Secrets Stefan."

"It's hardly a secret, you must have known about my uncle Zach Salvatore."

"Well yes but I didn't really think about it."

"I am sorry in any case."

Elena figured that Stefan hadn't pointed out the obvious was just as much her fault letting it drop so carried on. "So Abigail?"

"Abigail hated Mary they never got along, especially when they where older. My sister had her sights set on Abby's brother and Abby did not like that one bit. Abby was always happiest outside with me."

"So you where friends?"

"The best of friends, well until Abby married Damon." Stefan off handily remarked as he turned the car.

"What happened?"

"I am not proud of my actions Elena."

"Stefan."

Stefan sighed before beginning.

XXXXXXX

Stefan Salvatore stood awkwardly in his formal suit as he watched the packed dance floor, it was Christmas Eve 1859 and Stefan's father Guiseppe Salvatore had insisted that they have a ball in the house to celebrate. Stefan was unsure what had possessed his father who hated crowds into inviting half the town to the Salvatore mansion. Across the room he spotted his best friend Abigail Forbes as she entered with Rebecca Fell. Although both women looked very pretty in their formal dresses, Stefan couldn't help but wonder that Abigail looked wrong in such a formal setting and that she was best suited to a more informal gathering.

"Ask Rebecca Fell to dance." Damon said appearing at his side.

Stefan turned to look at his older brother as though he was mad. "Damon?"

"I want to talk to Abigail, alone."

"What could you have to talk to Abigail about?

Damon just glared at Stefan

"Very well brother." The two brothers walked through the crowd people parting to let the hosts through they quickly came to Abigail and Rebecca. "Miss Forbes, Miss Fell." Damon said while he bowed.

"Miss Forbes, Miss Fell" Stefan mimicked, following his brother example and feeling ridiculous for having to be so formal when only that morning he had tickled Abigail till she screamed for him to stop.

Damon nudged Stefan. "Miss Fell would you do me the honour of having this dance." Stefan asked offering his arm.

"Of course Mr Salvatore." Rebecca said while placing her hand gently on Stefan's, winking at Abigail as the two left.

They walked onto the dance floor luckily as the music changed, Stefan then began the paces required for that dance. "Tell me Stefan do you every grow curious that there is something between your best friend and your brother?"

"No, why would I think that?" Stefan asked surprised.

"No reason, they would make a good couple would they not?" Rebecca pressed the issue.

"I am sorry Miss Fell." Stefan stressed Rebecca's surname to highlight the matter was of no concern to her. "But I am unaware of their suitability to make a match; they can barely seem to tolerate each other."

"You would know best Stefan." Rebecca said still breaking the formality.

They danced in silence for a little while longer before someone tapped Stefan on the back, turning he found himself face to face with Gregory Forbes, Abigail's brother. "Would you mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all Gregory." Stefan said hoping his relief didn't show in his voice he offered Rebecca's hand to him. Stefan walked away uncomfortable from his conversation with Rebecca. He decided to look for Abigail to ask her what Rebbeca had meant.

Stefan walked around the room brushing off people he knew while desperately searching for Abigail, he saw her and Damon entering from outside and Abigail looked flushed. Damon nodded at their father and Stefan saw his father signal for the music to end. "I would like to make an announcement."

All eyes in the ball room turned towards Stefan's father. "I have heard many reasons for why I would throw this party this evening. And let me tell you those rumours are all true. It is my greatest pleasure to announce the engagement of my son Damon Salvatore to Miss Abigail Forbes."

There was a ripple of excitement through the party. Guiseppe continued. "Many of you may have suspected the young couples affection…"

Stefan stood dumb the rest of his father's speech lost on him. The word engagement ran through his head over and over. Stefan glared at Damon who was looking longingly at Abigail unaware of his brother's hateful glare. Abigail however in the excitement looked up searching for her best friends face. She spotted Stefan and the happiness that was on her face drained at Stefan's apparent anger.

Stefan did not try and push through the crowd of people congratulating the happy couple; instead he walked away out of the door he saw Abigail and Damon walk through earlier taking a bottle of whiskey out with him. Stefan angry kicked a plant pot over before he unscrewed the cap downing a large amount of the amber liquid.

Stefan had been drinking on his own when Abigail found him. "I thought you at least would be happy for me Stefan." Abigail said from the door as she walked out onto the terrace she ignored the near empty bottle at Stefan's feet.

"Why did you not tell me about Damon?" Stefan asked his words slurring slightly.

"I am truly sorry Stefan, I have tried several times over the last few weeks but we both know talking about boys is not one of your favourite subjects."

"But Damon?" Stefan turned to Abigail angry.

"Between you and my brother very few men would dare take a second glance at me."

"So you're settling for Damon?"

"Settling? God no, I love Damon, I have since the day he stole a kiss from me."

Stefan felt uncomfortable. "I am meant to be your best friend Abby you could have said something."

"I told no one Stefan, although I wanted to tell you everyday I knew that it would change everything."

"What would it change?"

"The way you treated me. I know you Stefan, I knew that if I told you I loved Damon you would try and convince me of your love."

"I do love you."

"Do you Stefan? Do you really love me as anything more that a friend, a sister?"

Stefan paused for a moment. "Yes."

"I think we both know that deep down you are jealous of Damon, and my being with Damon does not help that matter. Stefan I can see it in your eyes, you're not even aware of what I am wearing."

"What does what dresses you wear have to do with anything?" Stefan said his voice getting louder with his anger.

"You never notice when I make an effort. I am just Abigail to you."

Stefan grabbed Abigail's arms tightly as he roughly kissed her the alcohols strong on his breathe. Abigail attempted to turn her head away "Stefan no, your drunk." Stefan did not stop his assault however as he attempted to deepen the kiss.

"Stefan!" Abigail cried.

"Get off her!" Damon said as he ran out onto the terrace pulling Stefan away from Abigail.

Stefan shocked noticed how tightly he had grabbed Abigail when Abigail rubbed the area Stefan had grabbed. Abigail automatically ran the few steps to Damon hiding behind him. "Go inside." Damon whispered softly to her. Abigail did as Damon suggested not looking back as she closed the door behind her.

"What where you trying to achieve out here Stefan?" Damon enquired softly eyeing the bottle.

"I…" Stefan was still shocked.

"You have upset Abigail, on what should be a happy occasion for her." Damon turned to leave thinking Stefan had nothing to say his hand had reached the door handle when Stefan called to him.

"You don't love her!"

Damon twisted around so that he was facing Stefan "Do not think you can tell me who I do and do not love."

"But she is Abby, she is my friend!"

"I understand this has come as a shock to you."

"A shock? I had no forewarning."

"I do not have to ask your permission to be with Abby, Stefan."

Stefan was silent angry. "Abigail chose me a long time ago." Damon pointed out annoyed with Stefan's uncalled for rage.

"No!" Stefan said angrily as he pounced on Damon intending to hurt him.

Damon saw Stefan lunge at him and managed to side step quickly. Stefan however turned around quickly catching Damon off guard. He managed to push Damon into the trellising against the house. Stefan looked at Damon for a few moments' tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"No!" He said softly before he let go of Damon walking away.

Stefan intended to walk away from the situation Damon however obviously felt their argument was not over. Damon caught Stefan shoulder pulling him back.

"Don't walk away from me. We end this tonight. Say what you want to say now and then leave this."

Stefan glared at Damon before raising a fist to punch him. Damon was quicker again however, this time punching Stefan's stomach. Stefan doubled over in pain

"Accept it Stefan. Your best friend chose me!"

"NO!" Stefan screamed as he lunged at Damon's stomach. The two brothers fell to the floor Stefan managed to wrestle his way above Damon catching him on the chin with his fist. Damon's head whipped back from the force of the blow before he retaliated punching Stefan in the eye.

"OI!" Someone yelled from the terrace running down to the two brothers.

"Damon! Stefan!" Abigail's voice rang out as she followed her brother Gregory to break up the brothers.

Gregory grabbed Stefan pulling him back. Damon got up slowly dusting himself off he looked as though he would punch Stefan again when Abigail's tiny hand enclosed around his fist. "Damon." She softly said to him.

Stefan watched as Damon looked into Abigail's eyes and then relaxed. "This is the end of this matter Stefan" he said warningly.

Stefan nodded wrestling himself free of Gregory. "Your right this is over. I hope your both happy." He spat out before walking away.

"Stefan?" Abigail yelled after him. "Stefan!"

Stefan never turned back.

XXXXXX

"Did you love her?" Elena asked

"Yes, but over the years since then I have realised I loved Abigail as a friend."

"Then why did you break up your friend ship?"

"I was jealous. Everyone had someone or so it seemed, Abigail was my best friend."

"And she chose Damon." Elena finished for him.

"As I said I'm not proud of my actions."

Elena was silent for a moment the car still driving, "Do you think Damon killed Abigail?"

Stefan was quiet thinking carefully about his words. "When a vampire is turned any glamour's they had upon them disappears."

"I know that Stefan." Elena pointed out.

"I only have vague memories about that night. But Damon never spoke about it. Once he was turned he never mentioned Abby until the other night as far as I'm aware."

"So your saying that neither of you can remember?"

"As far as I can make out. Yes. Damon cannot remember that evening very well either."

"That's…odd." Elena said not satisfied with the answer but knowing Stefan had been truthful with her.

"Yes."

"Any other questions?"

"Hundreds. But lets talk about none vampire things for a while."

"That's an idea I can get behind."

Elena then turned on the radio groaning at the song that was playing. "I hate this song."

"Here let me." Stefan said tuning the radio to a station playing old music. Stefan began to sing along.

"You like the Beatles?"

"Of course. I was actually in England during the sixties when Beatle mania took off."

Elena laughed. "Tell me about the places you have been Stefan."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about vampire stuff."

"But this is good vampire stuff!"

"Ok." Stefan sighed smiling at Elena before he began telling her about all of the places he had visited over the years.


	5. Black Holes and Revelations

Disclaimer- Same as before. Second update of the evening. This is where things start to get intresting. There probs wont be an update for a couple of days, so enjoy.

Chapter 5- Black Holes and Revelations.

Back at the boarding house Damon was pissed off, Caroline who was currently sat in the library was attempting to hide from Damon, who unnerved her when he was in one of his moods. Damon was at present downstairs tearing the house apart searching for something.

"Lost something?" Abigail asked as she casually walked through the front door.

Damon looked guiltily at Abigail before saying. "Nice to see you decided to use the door this time."

"Yeah, It doesn't have the same cool effect jumping out of window does, but it's just so much easier." Abigail retorted sarcastically.

"I would invite you to dinner, but if Stefan found you here he might think mummy and daddy where getting back together." Damon noticed how Abigail flinched at the sound of Stefan's name. "So to what can I owe this visit?"

Abigail smirked. "I have decided to lay my cards on the table."

"Finally decided to stop being elusive and give me some answers?" Damon bitterly said.

"Play nice Damon or I won't play at all."

"Oh, I can play nice." Damon said as he flew across the front room at the other vampire pinning her with a crash to a book case. "I can play very nice." he whispered into Abigail's ear as he cruelly traced his fangs across Abigail's neck. "Say the word Abigail and I can play very nice."

Unfortunately neither got to know if Abigail would say the word as the front door opened and Elena and Stefan walked in talking happily. Stefan froze the second he saw Abigail and Damon.

"Well this is embarrassing." Damon said breaking away from Abigail but standing close by her if Abigail noticed his actions she did not show it.

Abigail and Stefan looked at each other long and hard. While Elena looked between the two vampires and then at Damon who raised his eyebrows in a dramatic way as if to say "Who knows."

"Stefan." Abigail finally said joyfully.

Stefan then launched himself across the room. Damon's fangs extended thinking Stefan meant to attack Abigail. "Abby." Stefan said as he crushed the other vampire in a fierce hug.

Damon and Elena watched on as they enthusiastically hugged before Damon finally coughed to break them apart.

"Enough with the hugging I'm feeling left out."

"Abby there is some I want you to meet." Stefan said as he dragged Abigail over to Elena.

Elena looked at Abigail assessing if the blonde woman was any threat. She noted her dark clothing that looked worn in places and the way Abigail's eyes where drawn to Damon. "Elena Abigail, Abigail Elena." Stefan made the introductions as though the incident a few days ago had never happened.

"I am afraid we have met." Abigail said somewhat embarrassed. "I'm sorry that I attacked you."

Elena realised that Stefan had decided Abigail was no threat, and trusting his judgement she said. "It's fine. It happens all the time."

Abigail smiled at Elena; in her head she was obviously noting the similarities between Elena and Katherine. Realising she was staring Abigail looked away self-conscious.

"Abby I hope you don't think this is rude. But why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"In the boarding house or in Mystic falls?" Abigail said looking around the room avoiding three sets of eyes.

"The boarding house?" Elena picked.

Abigail looked at the sofa. "We should probably sit down."

Damon sat in an arm chair while Elena and Stefan took the long sofa together while Abigail opted for the other lone arm chair. Once seated they all turned their attention back to Abigail.

"I have come to kill Katherine." Abigail said quickly.

Elena was not shocked by Abigail's confession however she looked to Damon and Stefan to see their reactions.

"Will you stop me?" Abigail asked looking carefully first at Damon and then Stefan.

Damon spoke first "Ill help you." His admission causing Abigail to turn her attention back to him.

Stefan and Elena also looked at Damon stunned.

"Damon?" Stefan questioned.

"You know what she is like Stefan, she won't stop hunting you."

"That is true."

"Why does Katherine want Stefan?" Elena asked quietly. "Surely Damon is more her type."

"Does Katherine need a reason?"

"You honestly don't know?" Abigail said.

All three sets of eyes focused upon her again. "Are you telling me you really don't remember? I mean it was a while ago sure but you have to remember **that night**." Abigail asked Damon and Stefan both of whom looked confused. "I thought any compels came undone when you are turned. " Abigail half muttered to herself.

"Get to the point, why don't you refresh our memories." Damon suggested adding "As you seem insistent on this little jaunt down memory lane."

Ignoring Damon's last statement Abigail looked first into Stefan's eyes long and hard before then Damon's searching to see any sign of recognition. Damon just raised an eyebrow suggestively "Ok, as you two seem to have forgotten the night I was turned let me fill you in…."

XXXXXX

_1864_

"I do not understand why you have to invite that woman here; you know how I feel about her." Abigail angrily put a plate down as she set the dinner places.

"Katherine Pierce is my friend Abigail." Damon scolded while watching his wife.

"We both know there is gossip in the town that she is more than that Damon." Abigail harshly spat back at him as she threw cutlery onto the table. "There is just something about her that…" Abigail shuddered dropping a knife onto the floor in the process. She cursed under hear breathe as she bent down to pick it up.

"Let me help. " Damon offered kindly as he bent down to pick up the knife, handing it to her Abigail looked at Damon trying to read the motive behind his kindness. "We have been over this several times Katherine is not my mistress, she has Stefan. It will be fine, you know you need to start making the effort, she may end up being your sister in law." He stated.

"I suppose your right." Abigail's defences broke. "I mean I would be silly to think Katherine would want you when she has Stefan" she turned around her attention on the table settings. "I just don't see what Stefan sees in her though."

Damon captured his wife in his arms from behind surprising her, Abigail having become used to the coldness between them. "It will be fine." Damon whispered kissing her neck his teeth lightly grazing her skin. "It will be fine." He repeated this time more to himself than her. Abigail did not pick up on the sadness in his voice as Damon carried on kissing her neck before he lightly bit her.

Abigail moved out of Demons arms slightly uncomfortable. "You know I don't like it when you do that." Abigail said as her hand moved to her neck.

Damon shifted nervously "I should go change." he said finally to break the awkward silence.

Finishing what she was doing Abigail looked sadly at the table signing she resigned herself to the night ahead and went upstairs to dress. It was half an hour later that a knock came at the door.

"Enter. "

"Miss Pierce and Mr Salvatore is here miss. "

"Thank you Charlotte, I will be down in a moment." Abigail did not look up from the mirror; if she had she would have been shocked at the fear in Charlotte's eyes. "Well time to face the beast." Abigail spoke to herself, never guessing how true that statement was, inspecting herself one last time Abigail nodded then headed out the room.

Walking down the stairs and into the parlour Abigail could hear the soft voices of her husband and their guests. Taking a large gulp of air Abigail put a fake smile onto her face before sweeping into the room. She failed to notice the tenseness in the room as she spoke "Katherine, it is lovely to see again." Abigail faked graciously to her guest. "And Stefan." Abigail added turning, this time her happiness genuine.

Katherine returned the fake sentiments saying "Abigail, We so glad you could invite us here tonight. Are we not Stefan?"

Stefan who had been stood talking to Damon seemed to jump to life looking first at Katherine for direction he smiled happily at Abigail. "Of course." Stefan agreed.

"I must say Abigail you look to die for, wouldn't you agree Damon that your wife simply looks glowing." Katherine said with an edge to her voice that Abigail failed to pick up on.

At the moment Damon fully looked at his wife. "You look beautiful." Damon said taking in Abigail's stunning red gown, his earlier confidence was gone however replaced with a quietness that was un Damon like. Abigail didn't have time to think about that though before Katherine was speaking again. "What colour would you call that Stefan?" Katherine asked as she touched the material of Abigail's dress. "Blood red, would you not agree?"

Damon coughed turning away as he did so while Stefan looked bemused. Recovering from his coughing fit Damon looked alarmed at Katherine.

"I fear they have no eye for fashion. Now Mrs Salvatore you must take a turn around the room with me." Katherine said while offering her arm to Abigail.

Neither Damon nor Stefan moved as Abigail took the offered arm with a pleading look at the two men stood by the fire place who seemed oblivious to Abigail's pain.

They walked for several moments in silence before Katherine broke the silence "Tell me." Katherine began. "How are things between you and Damon?"

Stunned by the forthrightness of her comment Abigail answered cautiously "Fine. Has there been town gossip, why do you ask Miss Pierce?" Silently Abigail hated the woman who many talked of as her husband's mistress.

"I mean not to offend, Abigail, it is just that you have been married for four years now and no children, it must get very lonely here."

"We do not yet want children." Abigail lied "With Damon being away for so long last year fighting it has not seemed like the right time."

"Well there is still time, you are young yet." Katherine said with a malicious glint in her eyes. Katherine directed them back to the brothers.

Thankfully before the conversation could go any further Charlotte appeared in the door way. "Dinner is ready." She mumbled before running away.

"Shall we?" Damon said offering his arm to Abigail who took it thankful, if Abigail thought Damon was on edge she put it down to the rumours in town surrounding Katherine.

The first two courses of the meal passed as pleasantly as possible with Katherine and Abigail verbally sparring and the men being mostly oblivious. After the pudding was served Damon dismissed the servants for the night. Abigail made no effort to protest hoping to soon have the night over.

"Have you heard if they are any closer to finding the animal hurting and killing all these people?" Katherine asked after several minutes of silence.

Damon looked thoughtful for a second. "I do not believe so." he finally answered.

"What do you think of all these attacks Abigail?" Katherine asked turning to see the other woman's reaction.

Abigail put her fork back down losing her appetite somewhat as three sets of eyes at the dinner table turned towards her. "I believe the town needs to do what ever possible to stop the attacks."

"And what do you think about the theory that it may be a person causing these attacks?" Katherine continued trying to gauge the other woman's reaction.

Abigail shifted uncomfortable under the continued gazes. "If a person is capable of such horror I do not think they are a person any more." Trying to change the subject Abigail added. "Dinner has been lovely do you not think Katherine?"

"Oh indeed but I am afraid I am still hungry." Katherine said lowly.

The table was silent for several moments as Damon shifted uncomfortable in his chair. Katherine turned to face Damon with a look that made him stop.

"Well I am sorry **Miss Pierce **that our meal has failed to fill your appetite." Abigail retorted hotly growing tired of the other woman.

"It is no worry; I know what will fill me up." Katherine replied as she turned back to Abigail. Abigail gasped standing up in the process. Katherine's previously flawless face was different; Abigail couldn't find the words to describe what she saw it was pure evil.

"I don't understand, Damon?" Abigail yelled as she backed away knocking her chair over. "Stefan?"

Stefan remained sitting calmly while Damon seemed looked down at his plate his fists clenching under the table.

Having no response from Stefan or Damon, Abigail turned to run but Katherine quickly appeared in front of her. "You can't out run me silly."

"I don't understand." Abigail said looking at the two men still sat at the table.

Katherine laughed cruelly. "Do not look for them to help. You know what you have done. Your darling husband kindly volunteered you for tonight's feast."

"You have been killing all those people?" Abigail said shocked.

"Finally you get it, but enough games I'm hungry!" Katherine sighed exacerbated. Before Abigail could say another word Katherine lowered her mouth to her neck with lightening speed and began to drink from her.

"NO." Abigail screamed out as Katherine's fangs broke the fragile skin of her neck.

Abigail fought trying to fight the vampires hold on her neck; Katherine had enough shaking her she said "There is no use crying for help. All the servants are gone and your house is far enough from town no one will hear you scream. Do you think we didn't plan this?"

"Stop please stop." Abigail begged looking at the table at Damon and Stefan who both remained seated. "Damon please." Abigail quietly sobbed as she began to feel faint.

Damon finally looked up. "Katherine you promised you wouldn't drain her." Damon pleaded as Katherine kept drinking her fill.

Katherine stopped draining Abigail but still held onto her arm "So I did but I have changed my mind." With Damon's grave silence Katherine continued. "She is what stands between me and my happiness. With her gone we can all be together happy."

Katherine dropped Abigail to the floor and moved over to Damon, Katherine cupped his face. "Trust me; we have to get rid of her. She is onto us; she will tell the whole town our secret." Katherine said her eyes looking deep into Damon's. "Finish her for me, for us. She is stopping us being together Damon. Kill her." Katherine said seductively. Her mouth moved to his neck and she began to nibble his skin extracting a moan from Damon.

"Is this not what you want?" Katherine asked Damon her hand worked suggestively down his body.

Damon closed his eyes and moaned out "Yes."

"If you love me, you will kill her. She has embarrassed you Damon. Kill her" Katherine said stopping her actions.

Damon nodded never thinking to question what had made Katherine change her mind; gravely he stood up grabbing the same knife off the table he had helped Abigail with earlier. Looking sadly at his wife who was attempting to back away from the trio Damon walked forward.

"Stefan helps me." Abigail begged attempting to crawl backwards as Damon advanced on her. Stefan however appeared deaf to her pleas and was watching his brother with interest.

Damon stood over her. "Please Damon don't do this, I'm your wife." Abigail sobbed tears streaming down her face mixing with her blood. Damon's grip on the knife tightened. Looking up into his face Abigail said quietly "I love you Damon."

"No you don't!" Damon cried. "If you loved me why did you fuck Stefan?"

"Damon please none of that matters I love you, don't do this. You promised to never hurt me." Abigail wept.

Damon dropped the knife, its clatter as it fell to the floor the second time that evening ringing out. Damon looked into his wife's eyes and the previous spell that Katherine had weaved was broken, "I can't kill her I love her. " Damon said out loud as tears formed in his eyes. "I am too weak to do it."

Katherine watched on unimpressed before turning to Stefan. "It seems I misjudged your brother's affections. Kill them and it can be us Stefan. Just us."

Years of repressed jealously surged in Stefan as he nodded and picking up another knife he moved forward. Damon looked up as he saw Abigail gasp. As Stefan went to stab Damon in the back, Damon moved quicker and punched Stefan squarely on the jaw causing his head to whip back. Katherine growing bored already decided to intervene holding Damon still. "I never understood what you saw in her, Damon. You told me you could do this. At least your brother can do what I ask without the need for compelling" Katherine hissed.

During this struggle everyone had forgotten about Abigail who grabbed the other knife and jumped up intending to stab Katherine and extract herself from the situation. However loss of blood had slowed Abigail down and Stefan was faster. Stefan didn't think as his gut instinct took over. He quickly stabbed Abigail's back causing her to fall to the floor.

"Stefan?" Abigail whispered as Stefan let Abigail's body fall to the floor. Abigail lay bleeding out on the carpet looking up at Stefan her blonde hair slowly turned red from her own blood.

Stefan who had been in control of his emotions up until this point crumbled. "I killed her." He said shock creeping into his voice. Katherine let go of Damon but still kept an arm on his chest to stop him from rushing forward to his wife the atmosphere in the room shock, Katherine because the girl actually tried to fight back, Damon because his wife was dead and Stefan because he had killed his best friend.

Stefan dropped the knife quickly looking at the blood on his hands. His face which had held no emotion through out the whole ordeal suddenly filled with fear and guilt. Katherine let go of Damon to go to Stefan. "Look at me Stefan." Katherine spoke softly as continued to look at the blood on his hands.

"I killed her. I'm a monster. I didn't even help her." Stefan sobbed his words tumbling out quickly.

Katherine who had not thought this would be Stefan's reaction said. "She was going to ruin everything you done the right thing."

"But I killed her; I didn't even need to be compelled. I killed my best friend. Who else will I kill in cold blood?" Tears came to Stefan's eyes.

"Shh, Stefan look at me." Stefan looked up. Katherine panicked that she would lose both brothers compelling him "You had to be compelled to kill her." She said softly "You had to be compelled all along. You have done nothing wrong it was all against your free will." Katherine then had an idea and added. "You didn't kill Abigail, when you wake up tomorrow all you will remember is we went for a long walk and returned to the main house."

Stefan stopped crying standing up looking at Damon accusingly. Katherine then turned her attention to Damon who was holding his dying wife. "Such a waste of blood. Look at me Damon."

"No no no no no." Damon sobbed refusing to look up. Katherine grabbed his chin and looked deep into his eyes. "I am sorry I failed you." he said.

"It's unsatisfactory Damon." Katherine said. "You know I must punish you." Damon nodded slowly fear in his eyes. "You Damon Salvatore must live with the guilt of killing your wife. You killed her Damon. You took the knife and during a heated argument you stabbed her spilling blood on the carpet." For good measure Katherine added "You will think I never compelled you, all that you have done you have done of your own free will." Damon nodded slowly.

Standing up Katherine ignored Abigail. "Now both come and drink." Biting her wrist Katherine presented it to room, the brothers hesitated momentarily before both moving forward and drinking Katherine's blood. After a few seconds Katherine brushed the brothers off. "Burn the house. Damon finish the girl. Stefan come to the main house when you are done. Damon wait till the house is burning well then raise the alarm" Was all she said before she swept out the house leaving them both stood there.

There was silence for a moment punctuated by Abigail's final few breaths. "Ill set it upstairs." Stefan said feeling awkward and wanting to get out the room.

Damon said nothing but looked down at Abigail who had tears in her eyes. Bending down Damon kissed her transferring blood from Katherine to Abigail. Breaking the kiss Damon whispered "I'm sorry." before his hand smothered Abigail's mouth and nose.

Abigail tried feebly to fight but if Damon had not of ended her life, then she would have died second later from loss of blood. Damon stood up crying and began the task of setting a fire within the house.

XXXXXX

As the bells tolled in the town to signal a fire Abigail Salvatore's eyes opened. She stood up slowly barely aware the room she was sat in was currently going up in flames. The first thing she remembered was Katherine Pierce's face she gasped as the memories of the night came back to her, the dinner, Stefan killing her. Damon. Abigail didn't have much time to think about what had happened because it was then she noticed the room she was sat in was on fire.

Jumping up she knew she had to get out looking first to the front windows she summarised the flames where too big to go that way, Abigail turned and headed through the back of the house. The smoke was thick and burned her eyes and throat but she knew she had to get out and get away from the house away from Katherine and the Salvatore brothers.

Abigail found herself to the back door as she grabbed the handle to exit it was so hot it burnt her skin, not having time to think about that too much as she opened the door and ran out into the night. As she exited the smoking house she noticed her neighbour Roger running over to her.

"Oh thank god." He wheezed "When Damon went to get help he said he thought you where a gonna."

"I am fine." Abigail said more for herself than Roger's benefit. Abigail sniffed the air and looked at Roger. "I just feel hungry. So hungry"

The man looked at her as though she was mad, her house being on fire and Abigail being more concerned about food. "Well I'm sure we can find something back at the house. If you wanna head over …"

Roger never finished his sentence as Abigail attacked him from behind the animal in her taking over. Before she could finish her first meal Abigail heard voices approaching looking down at herself she realised she was covered in blood her own and Rogers. Panicking Abigail ran into the woods she knew one thing for certain she had been dying and now she was alive and hungry.

Abigail wasn't sure how far she ran before she noticed her hand which had been hurting when she exited the house now felt…normal. Abigail inspected her hand noting the skin which had been burnt had healed perfectly. Making an on the spot decision Abigail turned towards the house of Katherine's servant Emily. She had heard rumours in the town that Emily was a witch. She was her best bet at finding out what had happened.

XXXXX

"Emily and me made a bargain she made me a Lapis Lazuli ring. I left Mystic Falls after that, everyone thought I was dead, it was for the best. The rest as they say is history." Abigail finished lamely obviously hiding the rest of her story.

There was a stunned silence in the room as everyone took in what Abigail had just said. "I refuse to believe you." Stefan said his hands clenching into fists his earlier happiness at seeing Abigail replaced by bitterness. Damon meanwhile remained silent taking in the situation.

Abigail turned to Stefan. "Stefan you have to know deep down. Why do you think she chose you?"

Stefan punched the wall while growling "No! You're wrong!" Stefan then turned to Abigail his anger got the best of him and he pinned her against the wall his face changing to his predatory face. "You're lying!"

Abigail's face remained human as she looked into Stefan's eyes. "Stefan." She softly pleaded. Stefan dropped the other vampire remembering the last time he had looked into her eyes as she said his name in that way. "NO!" Stefan said as he burst out the room and ran off into the night.

Elena looked as though as was going to say something before she turned and ran outside to look for Stefan.

"So do you want to make out for old times sake?" Damon asked looking at her cockily.

Abigail sighed before following Elena and Stefan outside.

"Well the offers always there." Damon called into the darkness.


	6. The Aftermath

Disclaimer- I don't own the vampire diaries.

This chapter took a while but overall I am very happy with how it turned out. Next chapter is half done and will be up at the end of the week or beginning of next. Very very big thanks to my beta Ted..WithFangs.

Erastafa- Yes I am a Brandon Flowers fan! I love the killers. I wrote the first chapter and was uploading it onto ff when I realised it didn't have a name and then that song came on.

Thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed its much appreciated. On a side note, I find there are some songs that I listen to over and over while writing certain parts and this chapter is heavily influenced by the new Eminem and Rihanna song Love the way you lie, especially the music video.

**Chapter 6- The aftermath**

Elena would be lying if she said the woods around the Salvatore boarding house did not creep her out, especially after the incident when Bonnie attempted to spell the ring. She stumbled along uncertainly in the darkness calling, "Stefan!" as she went, hoping that it was her boyfriend who replied and not someone or something else. A cold breeze moved amongst the trees making Elena shiver, as she regretted not wearing warmer clothes. "Stefan?" She yelled into the darkness once again.

"His trail has gone north." Abigail appeared at her side watching Elena with concern as she continued to shiver. "Go back to the house Elena."

Elena sadly looked into the trees again. "But Stefan?" she asked dumbly.

"I'll try and find Stefan. There is not much you can do out here." Though unspoken, Abigail's words heavily implied "you, a mortal."

Elena looked around her again knowing that in the dark she was useless but hoping there was someway she could help. Elena finally resigned herself to the fact that she was going to be no use in finding Stefan, not saying anything to the vampire she turned and left Abigail, attempting to walk back the same way she had came.

Abigail watched her leave before running deeper into the forest, picking up Stefan's scent here and there but, the trail had long gone cold.

Elena stomped into the boarding house her lips still shivering despite the warmth offered by the house. Damon looked anxiously at Elena as she launched herself into one of the chairs. "I take it…" He began.

"What ever you have to say. I don't want to hear it!" Elena said as she scowled at a cushion. Damon shrugged and respecting her wishes went back to staring pensively at the door.

Several minutes passed in this tense silence before Abigail came inside, sighing as she slowed down to warn Elena of her arrival. Elena got up off the sofa looking at her hopefully as she did so, but when Stefan failed to materialise Abigail confirmed her findings. "Nothing I'm afraid." Seeing Elena's crestfallen look Abigail attempted to give Elena some hope. "If I know Stefan he will be back soon." Abigail said softly to her, ignoring the bewildered look Damon was giving her.

Abigail's words however had a stinging effect upon Elena who upset and tired, angrily snapped at Abigail. "If you know Stefan? You have not seen Stefan in over a hundred years. What makes you think YOU know anything about Stefan anymore?"

When Abigail did not speak Elena went on ranting. "THIS IS ENTIRELY YOU'RE FAULT!"

Abigail having enough of Elena's anger attempted to diffuse the situation, however Abigail felt awkward at Elena's obvious show of emotion. "I understand what I revealed has affected everyone here, however Stefan and Damon must know about their past. Especially if Katherine is insistent in trying to get Stefan back." Abigail replied calmly, her words however had the opposite effect on Elena.

"Not that we now know where Stefan is!" Elena's voice was highly strung, days of oppressed anger at events around her pouring out. "You're little revelation has driven him to who knows where. For all we know you could be lying." Elena watched Abigail for a reaction and receiving none, bitterly added. "Or working with Katherine to help her get Stefan back."

Abigail refused to take the bait. "That is not my intention. I only want to see Stefan happy which is preferably not with Katherine."

"You have a funny way of showing that! Why would you want to forgive someone who killed you?"

"Elena." Damon said sick of Elena attempting to cause an argument.

His feeble protest went unheard by the two women as Abigail, who was also fed up warningly said, "Do not think to know me Elena Gilbert, you have known Stefan for far less time than I have. My reason for forgiving Stefan is simple, time. Something I have had lots of, you are still so young, so mortal. Do you honestly think you can know Stefan as well as I do?"

"I am sick of THIS!" Elena's voice wobbled as tears threatened to start falling. Elena picked up a vase and screaming threw it at Abigail who quickly moved away. Elena collapsed onto the floor quietly crying, neither Abigail nor Damon made a move to comfort her. Abigail watching her cry emotionlessly and Damon watching Abigail.

"Elena." Caroline consoled tenderly as she appeared next to her, having heard the argument from upstairs.

"Caroline." Elena sobbed burying her face into Caroline top.

"Its ok Elena, come with me." Caroline not sure of what they had been arguing about put her arm around Elena to steer her towards her room upstairs. Elena followed dumbly, tears now openly falling down her face. Caroline stood up noticing Abigail as she did so.

The two froze unsure of what Abigail may do. "I am sorry that I scared you the other day. I only wanted to know who had turned you."

Caroline sized Abigail up with cool indifference. "You look like my aunt Steph." She spoke calmly before pushing past Abigail taking Elena with her upstairs.

Elena flopped down on Caroline's bed burying her head into the pillow as she did so.

"I'm here if you want to talk Elena."

Elena's head emerged out of the pillow. "Thanks Caroline."

"I feel kind of out of the loop." Caroline confided. "Why where you yelling?"

"I'm sorry Caroline." Elena said as she sat preparing to fill Caroline in on the events of the last two days. "Are you ok Caroline?" Elena asked after she had eventually finished her story, having revealed to Caroline that Abigail was a distant relative of hers.

"It's just a lot to take in all at once you know."

"I understand." Elena murmured, her earlier anger having disappeared as she ranted about Abigail.

The two sat in silence both thinking about Abigail when Caroline finally erupted "Wait! Do you think Damon went after me in the first place because of Abigail?"

Elena took a few seconds trying to answer tactically "Most likely, you know how cruel Damon can be."

"What a dick!"

"Tell me about it." Elena sighed, thinking about Stefan again.

Caroline sensing her train of thought added. "We both know Stefan has changed Elena. Don't let." Caroline paused finding the right word. "This make you think he hasn't. Stefan loves you."

Elena looked at Caroline thankful for her friends support. "Some days I just feel I am alone. It seems everyone around me has some magical power. Bonnie is a witch, you're a vampire, Stefan's a vampire and I'm me, Elena waiting to be saved all the time."

"Trust me Elena. The super powers are not as cool as you would think."

"I know Caroline but when you can't defend yourself half the time against these people. People who you are not even sure want to kill you."

"Then maybe we should stick together. We were friends before all this." Caroline pointed out.

"Your right Caroline. Stefan, Damon, Abigail they are all hiding things. I just feel no one is telling the truth anymore."

"Ill always tell you the truth Elena."

Elena smiled weakly at Caroline appreciating her honesty. "Do you think it will be ok if I stay here tonight?"

"You know its no problem. Do you want to phone Jenna? You can stay in Stefan's bed. He should come back soon." Caroline babbled.

XXXXXXX

Downstairs Damon and Abigail had watched Elena and Caroline walk up the stairs before they looked at each other uncomfortably. "Does this mean you decided to trust us?" Damon asked leaving the "Me?" unsaid.

"For now."

"Why did you never come find me?"

Abigail leaned against the wall closing her eyes before answering. "I came back once but you where in her arms." Abigail did not need to mention Katherine's name to make her point. "After everything you still went to her. I tried to approach you. I knew she was using glamour's on you, but Katherine threatened me." She self consciously played with her zipper before mumbling. "Our relationship was over anyway."

"You thought it was over?" Damon said surprised.

"Did you still love me?" Abigail stood up straight watching Damon who did not answer. "What was I supposed to think?"

"So you just left and started over? You wouldn't even fight for me!"

"You were with her!"

"I fought for you! I joined up to fight for your safety!"

"WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST!" Abigail yelled losing her temper then realising Caroline and Elena might overhear said more softly. "You left me alone to deal with the loss of our child! And when you did decide to return to me you had changed!"

The air between them felt heavy with the memories and emotions stirred up by Abigail's words.

XXX

Flashback

Early April 1861

Abigail and Damon Salvatore had been married for just a few months when they received the welcome news that Abigail was pregnant with their first child. Now just a couple of weeks before her due date Damon could not keep his hands off his wife whose baby bump attracted him like a magnet.

"Damon Salvatore!" Abigail groaned as Damon's hands wrapped around waist to

rest on her stomach. "Stop that this instance people will see!" The couple currently stood in the Salvatore families formal garden enjoying the spring air.

"Let them." He whispered into Abigail's ear as he nuzzled her neck.

Abigail turned in his arms which was no easy task in her current state, leaning up she kissed him, letting her lips linger against his suggestively. As she moved away Damon attempted to capture her lips again but Abigail was quicker ducking and kissing Damon's neck instead.

"People will see." Damon mocked, kissing Abigail's hair.

"Let them!" She retorted. Damon smiling happily broke away from Abigail, taking her hand into his as he did so. They began walking around the gardens once more talking happily as they went. "Have you seen Stefan this morning?" Abigail asked Damon conversely.

"He is hiding inside." Damon remarked. Although immediately following the events of their engagement party things between the two brothers had been tense, on their wedding day Stefan apologised to both Abigail and Damon restoring the friendship between the three. "After you almost bit his head off the other day, he is avoiding you until you give birth to our son."

"What makes you so sure we will be having a son?" Abigail dryly asked, annoyed at Damon's constant instance they will be having a boy.

Damon grinned mischievously as he pulled Abigail into his arms once again kissing her. "It's just a feeling I have."

"You know doctor Roberts said a turn about the garden each day Damon, if you keep stopping to kiss me this will take forever."

"I would love nothing more than to spend forever kissing you."

"Out here?" Abigail questioned. "In the cold?"

"Oh, I can think of better places for us to spend eternity." Damon replied suggestively.

Rolling her eyes Abigail returned to walking by Damon's side. They had only walked another several steps when Abigail stopped, doubling over in pain.

"Abigail?" Damon asked concerned.

"It's the baby, Damon." Abigail whimpered not looking up.

Panicking Damon easily picked his wife up, cradling her in his arms "STEFAN?"

Damon called walking towards the house knowing his brother was in the drawing room.

"Damon?" Stefan answered as his head appeared at the door way. Seeing Abigail

in Damon's arms he ran outside. "What is wrong?"

"The baby."

"But?"

"It hurts." Abigail cried.

Stefan did not say anything as he nodded at Damon running towards the midwifes

house as quickly as he could.

Walking into the drawing room Damon deposited Abigail on the chase lounge.

"Master Damon?" One of the servants asked concerned.

Damon ignored them. "Remember stay clam." He said to Abigail.

Abigail, who refused to meet Damon's questioning gaze, eventually looked up at

him tears in the corners of her own eyes. "Its too early." She whispered crying.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok." Damon consoled hugging Abigail tears in his own eyes.

"We should move Miss Abigail upstairs sir, for when the mid wife arrives." The

servant said from behind him.

"Ok, I'm going to carry you Abby." Damon said while picking his wife up

carrying her upstairs.

Damon was softly placing Abigail on the bed when Mrs Gates the local midwife

arrived with Stefan in tow. The older woman seemed flustered as she marched

over to Abigail.

"Out with you." She declared to Damon and Stefan.

"But." Damon began to object.

"This is women's business. The serving girls know what to do. Now out with you." Mrs Gates did not bother to look up at the two men as she began to empty the worn bag she had carried with her or the tools she would need.

Once she was sure they where both out of the room Mrs Gates spoke delicately to Abigail. "Lets get that dress off you dearie."

"Have I lost the baby?" Abigail asked as she helped her to remove the layers of soft cotton that made up her dress. As they got to her under dress Mrs Gates gasped in shock. "Whats wrong?" Abigail asked scared.

"Its ok child. Lay here perfectly still." Mrs Gates then headed towards the door leaving Abigail alone. Wondering what Mrs Gates had been shocked at Abigail felt her thighs surprised by their wetness, inspecting her hand however she was mortified to discover blood.

Outside Stefan had moved two chairs to outside the room for him and Damon. Damon however would not stop pacing up and down the hall. They both turned at the sound of the door opening and Mrs Gates walking out, at her grim expression Stefan elected to stay quiet while Damon asked "Well?"

"I'm afraid its not good news. You must send for the Doctor."

Damon exhaled loudly before indicating to Stefan to get the doctor. Stefan left dismayed by his brothers expression. Mrs Gates wasted no more time before returning to Abigail. While Damon sat down on one of the chairs lost.

Doctor Roberts did not take long to arrive having heard about Abigail's early labour already. He only looked bleakly at Damon before entering. For the next couple of hours Damon and Stefan where riddled by the sounds of Abigail screaming, until there was silence.

It wasn't long after this that Doctor Roberts eventually excited the room, cleaning his hands as he did so. "I'm sorry Damon." He said while gently resting a now clean hand on Damon's shoulder.

Damon shrugged his hand off, scrunching his hands into fists as he did so. "Abigail?" He asked his voice breaking.

"She will live, but is unlikely to have another child. You can go into her if you like." Damon nodded as the doctor left quickly followed by Mrs Gates. Damon starred at the door for several minutes before also walking down the stairs.

"Damon?" Stefan yelled after him. "Damon!"

XXX

Back in the present day Damon moved swiftly so he was in front of Abigail, he punched the wall just above her head in his anger from the memories, shaking the dust off his knuckles afterwards. Damon looked at her sternly "I changed? People change Abigail when they have to fight for survival. The things I had to see and do, the person I became was all for you."

Abigail looked at him sadly before pushing past him intending to leave. "It wasn't just that though Damon was it? I was never enough for you, that's why you went to Katherine."

Damon twisted to watch her, his voice breaking slightly as he said "I went after Katherine because she wasn't cold like you! You wouldn't even look at me!"

"I had lost my first child and then my brother just as I was recovering, what was I supposed to feel! You where barely back and you were all over her!" Abigail yelled as she quickly turned around, anger stirring within her.

"Well if you hadn't of fucked Stefan!" Damon yelled back.

Abigail lunged at Damon slapping him repeatedly as she did so. Damon easily caught her in his much stronger grasp turning them around so Abigail was pinned to the wall, he then caught her arms pinning them by her side. Damon looked at Abigail dangerously. "I always loved you." he said before he roughly kissed her, biting her lip as he did so. Abigail relaxed letting herself fall into the sensation that was Damon Salvatore, remembering his touch, his smell. Damon growled appreciatively as she returned his kiss relaxing the hold on her arms as he did so, Abigail immediately used this to her advantage. One hand running through Damon's hair while the other played down his body.

Damon's hands ran down Abigail's body resting at her hips, he then pulled her body closer to him moaning as he remembered the way her body fit perfectly against his, especially when naked.

The kiss deepened until Abigail broke the contact with his lips, her kisses trailing down his check and neck until she came to the fabric of Damon's t-shirt. Abigail looked up into Damon's eyes suggestively for a second before she pulled his top over his head letting the material drop to the floor. Damon

Growled kissing her again his hands now moving to pick Abigail up.

Kissing, he walked them over to the sofa, which they fell into, their hands wandering over each others bodies. Damon undid the zipper of Abigail's jumper, taking it off her before his hands roamed to the hem of her shirt.

They broke the kiss, Abigail looking at Damon, Damon stared back at her, the more he stared into her eyes the more he realised he couldn't do it. He couldn't sleep with her not now. Damon pulled away as Abigail watched on concerned. "Is everything ok? Is it Stefan?" Abigail asked concerned.

"No."

"No it's not ok or no it's not Stefan." She said slowly.

"It's not Stefan." Damon replied as he moved away from Abigail untangling

them.

"Oh." Abigail began straightening her clothes.

Damon sat up resting his head in his hands. "I can't do this again Abigail."

"This? You Damon Salvatore are turning down sex."

"But its not just sex. Its 150 years of hurt and pain. I can't deal with that

right now."

Abigail's upset look was lost on Damon who refused to look at her. "I should probably leave." she said her voice betraying how upset she was.

Damon said nothing as he watched her get up and leave the house. He sat brooding pensively into the fire for several minutes before he got up knowing that right then he needed a drink. The alcohol tasted bitter, angry he threw it across the room not bothering to watch the glass smash against the bottom of the fire place as he left to find a bar.


	7. Building Bridges

Chapter 7- Building bridges

The familiar smells and sounds of the mystic grill where comforting to Damon Salvatore as he walked into the bar. Although outwardly he confidently walked over to the bar sitting on his usual stool, inside he was an emotional mess. He nodded to the bar man, who knowing his regular order did not bother to ask what Damon wanted as he started to pour out a neat whiskey.

"Leave the bottle." Damon said coldly as he downed the glass pushing it towards to bar man who began to refill it not bothering to question the logic of drowning your sorrows. As Damon began shooting glasses, he knew deep down the thirst he needed quenching had nothing to do with the drink in his hand.

Sighing Damon put down his glass scouting the bar for that evenings potential entertainment. He spotted her playing pool with her friends. A pretty blonde with blue eyes was watching him while toying with her pool cue in a suggestive manner. Damon gave her what he knew to be his most devilish grin waiting for her to come over to him. He had no intention of working hard for this meal.

He watched as her friends told her it was her turn, the woman winked wickedly at Damon taking her shoot while showing her ample cleavage to him. Damon raised an eyebrow in response before turning back to the bar knowing that she would soon be joining him. He overheard her asking her friends if they wanted anything from the bar.

"Hey." The woman said from beside him.

"Hey yourself." Damon inspected the woman before him more carefully over the rim of his glass. She really was delicious looking he concluded though what urge he was trying to quench he couldn't be sure.

"I'm Louise. That stool free?" She indicated to the stool in question while pressing closely to Damon.

Damon was disgusted by her obvious fawning over him, however needs must. "If you want it to be."

Louise smiled at Damon happily before sitting next to him.

Out the corner of his eye Damon saw Louise adjust her top to show more cleavage "So what's your name?" She asked playing with her hair like a school girl.

"Damon."

"That's an unusual name." Damon shrugged not helping Louise to further the conversation. "So Damon a handsome guy like you, all alone, drowning your sorrows?"

Damon stiffened at Louise's sudden insight into him.

"Can a guy not enjoy a nice quiet drink without drowning his sorrows?"

"I suppose. If its a quiet drink your after maybe I should get back to my friends." Louise began to get up off her stool.

Damon sensing that he was fast losing her switched tactics. Nodding to the bar man another glass appeared before them. "Stay, join me." He filled up her glass and nudged it towards her.

The girl grinned satisfied with this change in Damon, sitting down she downed her glass as she had seen Damon doing.

"So tell me about yourself, Louise." Damon asked pretending to show interest.

"Well I.."

Damon tuned out Louise's life story making sure to sound interested at the right moments for the most part he was watching this woman who's only resemblance to Abby was her blonde hair. The thought crossed Damon's mind that he had made a mistake letting Abby leave him earlier. After all he had only chased Katherine for so long because he believed Abigail to have been dead, Katherine had been all he had left, but now that Abigail was back years of lost opportunities hunted him.

Damon would never admit it to anyone but every woman he had ever slept with or attempted to sleep with had something Abigail like about her. Damon's favourite type of woman to chase, was a blonde and that wasn't just because he was a fan of their hair colour, he done it because sometimes, especially if he was really drunk he could pretend that the woman asleep in his arms was Abigail, for those brief moments he could pretend that he wasn't Damon Salvatore vampire he was Damon Salvatore loving husband. A non blonde woman had to be very special to gain Damon's attention otherwise.

Even Katherine had something of Abigail about her. Damon inwardly laughed at the idea now, but when he first met Katherine she was so alive and daring, just how Abigail was before the loss of their child and her brother Gregory in the civil war. Before meeting Katherine, him and Abigail had for months slept in separate beds at opposite ends of their house the loss of their child lingering between them, they loved each other with both their hearts but the sadness between them was too much to bear, in the modern world they would have divorced but in the 1860's that was not an option worth thinking about. Katherine was an escape from Abigail's sadness that had engulfed their once loving home. Of course Damon now realised the irony of thinking Katherine was alive.

Damon thought about Elena and how even his wanting of her was for three simple reasons. Because she looked like Katherine, offering one of the final ties to his past. Secondly Stefan wanted her, Damon had always partly blamed Stefan for Abigail's death. Lastly Elena had Abigail's pure determination. Something Damon had always admired.

Snapping back into reality Damon realised Louise was still talking he looked at her blonde hair once more the colour of him making him angry. His mind made Damon got up stopping Louise mid sentence"Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure, Where are we going?" Louise asked trying to keep up. Damon stormed out of the mystic grill ignoring her and not bothering to pay his tab as he did so.

"Not far." Damon called over his shoulder leading Louise to the alley way Abigail had stabbed him the previous week. Once he was sure no one could see them Damon glamourered Louise saying. " You will not scream or make any sound to attract attention."

Louise looked up at Damon obviously scared. "I. I." She tried to say but Damon stopped her putting a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, you might even enjoy this." Damon then lent down kissing her lips roughly imaging he was kissing Abigail before he kissed a trail to Louise's neck. "Well some of it." he said before his fangs extended and he bit into Louise's neck drinking her blood.

Louise attempted to scream out loud but the power of the glamour stopped her causing her to stand in silence as Damon drank his fill of her blood. A stray tear droplet of blood fell onto Louise's top.

XXXXX

Elena rolled over waking herself up in the process. Sighing contently she stretched out for several seconds before realising that she was not in her own bed and that Stefan, whose bed she was in, still had not returned. Groaning Elena sat up grabbing her phone off the night stand at the same time, she dialled Stefan's number and waited as it rang after several rings it went to voice mail.

"Hey Stefan its me, I'm really worried about you, please give me a call when you get this. Just to let me know you're ok. I love you." Elena threw the phone onto the bed next to her once she was finished.

Grunting she got out of the bed inspecting herself in the mirror as she did so. Elena noted the dark circles under her eyes and the way her hair fell limply against her face. Annoyed but also concerned at Stefan not coming back during the night Elena dressed quickly planning to head home to shower and change before coming back to the boarding house to wait for Stefan's return. Elena wrote a quick note to Caroline who would hide in her room until the sun went down explaining she would be back later.

It was only once she was outside the boarding house Elena remembered they had used Stefan's car the day before not wanting to phone Jenna or disturb Damon, Elena resigned herself to walking part of the way to the nearest bus stop.

She was walking along the main road when a car slowed down. "Need a lift?" A voice asked kindly as the window rolled down.

Elena looked into the car spotting Abigail, "Don't you think you have done enough? " She asked coldly. Elena did not want to get into the car with the vampire but she figured that Abigail may have information on Stefan's whereabouts. Sighing Elena resigned herself to the fact that if Abby knew anything she would have to get into the car.

"I want to apologise for yesterday." Abigail began as she started the car up again as Elena fumbled with her belt, guessing Elena have been heading home Abigail quickly put the car in drive and headed off. " I understand my words where harsh, it is not my intention to make an enemy out of you Elena." Elena silently contemplated what Abigail was saying as the vampire continued. "I wish to make a deal with you."

Abigail let her words linger between them. "Go on." Elena prompted curious as to Abigail's proposal.

"I need you to steal a book from your friend..." Abigail paused to gauge Elena's reaction to her words. "…. the witch, Bonnie."

"No way!"

"Will you at least hear me out, I mean she can have it back afterwards if that bothers you."

Elena motioned for Abigail to continue with a slight incline of her head. "Just because Stefan has disappeared does not change the fact that we need to kill Katherine and I say the sooner the better."

"Why do you need one of Bonnie's spell books then?"

"Is that not obvious?"

"You think it will help you."

"Yes. I have not exactly spent the last one hundred and fifty years avoiding my past, I have done some research on Katherine. She is deadly."

"I get that."

"I mean really dangerous. I have been tracking her movements." Abigail leaned over Elena who stiffened uncomfortably with the vampires proximity, Abigail ignored this however as she reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a large file which she handed to Elena. "In the fifties an entire town was destroyed in a freak fire one of the few survivors told me a woman matching Katherine's description was seen around the town a few weeks before the fire started and thats just the tip of the ice berg."

Elena flipped through the pages which consisted of newspaper reports from the last one hundred years interspersed with police notes and several photos.

"You get the picture."

"You think she will destroy the town?"

"I don't know I am just saying I'm not sure what she is capable of if she feels threatened. These other places they held no ties to her. Mystic falls seems to be special, but that's not to say she might not go public. Put it this way, the woman likes to burn things."

Elena arrived at a page which showed a photograph of Katherine from the eighties judging from the hair. It didn't take Elena long to weigh up the option of allowing Katherine to destroy everything she held dear or pissing Bonnie off slightly "What do you want me to do?"

"I need Emily's grimoire."

"Right." Elena answered lightly as though Abigail had asked her the time and not to steal one of her best friends most prised possessions.

"Also if you can get Bonnie on board that would help. A witch is always useful."

"Ill see what I can do, anything else?"

"No that's it, for now."

"Ok." The two sat in an awkward silence both unsure of their current situation. "Why did you never try and find Damon?"

Abigail watched the road carefully ignoring the question. Elena fearing she had overstepped the newly formed boundaries stared out of the window. "Because he was always trying to find her."

"But Damon didn't know you was." Elena paused thinking of the right word. "Alive."

"Although I was older than you are now Elena, back in the 1860's I was not taught to think for myself. I was stupid and naïve. I had never left Mystic Falls for gods sake. The day I was turned I vowed to myself that I wouldn't be naïve anymore I would see Damon Salvatore for what he really was a cheating cad." Abigail finished her emoted rant.

Elena did not say anything stunned. "I just said cad." Abigail groaned laughing slightly. Stunned Elena watched the vampire laugh uncomfortable with her outburst. " Sorry I am probably freaking you out, the older language never leaves you."

"Stefan does it all the time."

"I'm glad I'm not alone." Sensing Elena's discomfort at her own admission of Stefan's name Abigail added. "He will come back." By now Abigail had reached Elena's house.

"I know."

"Leave the book at the boarding house." Abigail said by way of goodbye as Elena opened the car door Elena nodded getting out.

"Wait!" Abigail got out the car quickly standing in front of Elena.

"What is wrong?"

"Vampire."

Elena's face lit up. "Stefan." she said pushing past Abigail and into the house.

"Elena!." Abigail called warningly after her. "Elena." Abigail called more distressed this time running after Elena but stopping at the doorstop having not been invited in.

"Whoa Elena what's the rush." Jeremy called as Elena ran up the stairs slamming her bedroom door shut.

"Jeremy. Has Stefan been here?"

"Not today, why?."

"O. Does not matter." Elena shrugged Jeremy off figuring that Stefan probably did not want to be seen anyway.

Jeremy shrugged and carried on walking into the living room stopping when he walked past the open front door which Abigail was stood looking through.

"Can you invite me in."

"Erm. ELENA?" Jeremy called while Abigail spoke over him.

"You must invite me in Elena could be in trouble."

"ELENA?" Jeremy called again louder.

"Please." Abigail spoke with the right amount of pleading in her voice.

"Please come in." Jeremy finally said unsure if he had just invited trouble in in the most literal sense.

Abigail ran past Jeremy up the stairs guessing through smell which room was Elena's. "Elena?"

"What." Elena replied peeved as Abigail walked into the room cautiously.

"It wasn't Stefan that has been here."

"I know." Elena pointed at her vanity mirror that had a message on it, Stefan is mine was written in red lipstick.

"Elena are you ok?" Jeremy called as he entered the room behind Abigail.

"Anything missing that you know of?" Abigail asked ignoring Jeremy.

Elena scanned the room critically. "Im fine Jeremy and not that I can see, I just don't understand why Katherine would be here and where is Stefan?"

"I am not sure I'm afraid Elena."

"Elena do you mind telling me who this new vampire person is?" Jeremy asked concern written all over his face.

"Do you think Katherine might know something about Stefan? Maybe this is some elaborate double bluff from Katherine." Elena asked the other vampire hopeful she may know something more while continuing to ignore Jeremy.

Abigail shrugged unsure what answers she could give Elena "We should ring Damon to warn him, Katherine might head to the boarding house." Abigail watched Elena carefully for her reaction worried that she might get upset.

When Abigail did not move Elena looked up at her expectantly. "I don't have his number." Abigail said uncomfortably.

"But you guys where married."

"WHAT?" Jeremy exclaimed shocked by Elena's calm revelation of this new information. "Is no one going to fill me in on anything!"

Abigail shrugged as Elena handed her phone over. Abigail quickly scrolled through the numbers while Jeremy and Elena began to quietly bicker about the pro's and con's of inviting another mystery vampire into the home. With only a brief second of doubt Abigail copied Damon's number into her phone and pressed call. Damon picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" His voice was low and sultry making Abigail feel weak at the knee's.

"Its Abigail."

"O." Damon's tone changed with his surprise. "How did you get my number?"

"Does it matter? I am ringing to warn you."

"It does matter, I don't want just anyone ringing me and warn me? I thought you was over making threats at me."

Abigail ignored his baiting of her knowing the information she had to convey was more important than her and Damon's obviously unfinished business "I am over trying to kill you. But Katherine is not. She has been at Elena's house…"

"When? What did she do?" Damon interrupted.

"About ten minutes ago, she might head towards the boarding house so be on guard. I really don't know why how or why . There is no sign of Stefan."

"On guard got it." Damon's voice changed back to his sultry tone. "Anything else Abigail?"

Abigail sighed then coldly replied. "I didn't think you wanted anything else Damon." Before hanging up pleased with her parting blow.

Elena and Jeremy looked at Abigail confused only hearing one side of the conversation. "He will keep a look out. It is probably for the best you do not stay here unprotected." Abigail said ignoring their questioning looks

"I can defend us." Jeremy said defensively.

"I have no doubt you could. If your attacker was human."

"I don't want to go back to the boarding house."

"Maybe you should go to Bonnie's then." Abigail emphasised the Bonnie hoping Elena would get the hint and get moving with the plan to eradicate Katherine

Elena nodded. "That's a good idea." She agreed. "What about you Jeremy?"

"Katherine didn't kill me before?"

Abigail shrugged " I don't know if Stefan is with Katherine but we can safely assume Stefan is not in his right mind at the moment especially in light of recent events" The vampire looked at Elena who became uncomfortable with the idea of Stefan being anything less than a saint.

"Is anyone going to fill me in on this information?" Jeremy asked feeling annoyed at being left out of the loop again.

"Not right now." Abigail answered, at Jeremy's outraged expression she added. "I am going to attempt to track her down. Ill see you both later." With that Abigail breezed out of the house.

"Thats really great but I have no idea who you are!" Jeremy called after Abigail.

Who barely out of the door yelled back. "Abigail Forbes!"

Picking up the scent of Katherine Pierce wasn't difficult now that Abigail knew who she was looking for she followed Katherine's scent far out of the town and into the woods that used to surround the old Salvatore house. Abigail had a feeling she knew where the scents would eventually lead her, deciding it would be too dangerous to head there alone she gave up she returning to Elena's house to pick up her car before heading to the boarding house knowing she had to talk to Damon.


End file.
